How can you love when you're afraid to fall?
by VenustusLovesJames
Summary: Summary: Our alternative ending to what happened after the war. Harry and Draco experience love and the hardships that come along with it, as well as the troubles of raising a family. This story does not describe how they got together but how they dealt with their relationship and how they made it work through tough times. Warnings , ratings and more info inside. This is a WIP.
1. Chapter 1

**How can you love when you're afraid to fall?  
**

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, and I am back with a brand new story! :D Now this is a very special story I began writing months ago with a very special friend of mine. We recently found out we'd done another rp together, which was my story "No light, no light" and I had no idea it was AccioWolfstar I was rping with! Have fun reading this story, and there shall be warnings and everything in all the chapters. Actually, I don't think you'll have fun, me and her are the next Moffat. So many damn feels ;-;**

**_Summary: Our alternative ending to what happened after the war. Harry and Draco experience love and the hardships that come along with it, as well as the troubles of raising a family. This story does not describe how they got together but how they dealt with their relationship and how they made it work through tough times._**

**_Themes: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family._**

**_Warnings: Feels. Feels everywhere._**  
**_Slash pairings (Draco/Harry, and more in the next chapters)_**  
**_Mpreg_**  
**_Adult themes (sex, rape, ect)_**  
**_Ron and Ginny bashing_**  
**_This fic is M rated for all the above._**  
**_There will be more warnings in the following chapters._**

Pairings: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (main pair)  
Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini  
Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley  
Scorpius Malfoy-Potter/Teddy Lupin (in later chapters)

**_Title inspiration: The song "a thousand years", by Christina Perry, and the title is part of the lyrics._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/places used in this story whatsoever besides OC's. The OC's will be included in the next chapters._**

**_Read and Review, and maybe leave a follow/favorite? I'd appreciate that very, very much. ^-^_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Draco was just leaving the strip club he was working at and he was heading back to the flat he shared with his boyfriend. The same boyfriend who had failed to turn up for the past three days, which was strange, considering Harry wasn't fond of Draco' career choice, and often came along to watch over him in case anyone tried any funny business.

He shook it off and walked to the edge of the street and Apparated home. He opened the door and went straight to the kitchen and began getting himself a cup out for some tea. Yes he was well aware it was 1am. He walked out into the lounge and stopped dead at the sight in front of him.

Ginny was there, sitting next to Harry on the couch and her arms were wrapped around his neck, and his arms were around her waist. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms, waiting for someone to notice him.

Harry looked up first and a scared look crossed his face, "D-Dray! You're home early!" He exclaimed, quickly standing up and moving away from Ginny.

"Yes." Draco said through gritted teeth, "but don't mind me. You two just carry on." He said and stormed upstairs, slamming the bedroom door shut behind him.

Harry gasped, getting up from the couch quickly and running upstairs after Draco. It was the worst time he could've ever walked in, he was simply talking with a drunk Ginny after she woke him up by banging on the door, causing him to wear a shirt just so he wasn't in only his boxers and next thing he knew she was snogging him.

Harry had given in though, so he couldn't blame only her. He ran to the bedroom and knocked the door. "Draco, please, I can explain." he mumbled on the door, seeing it was locked.

"Oh I just bet you can!" Draco snapped, yanking open the door so he could glare at Harry. "Is this why you haven't been visiting me? Is this because you've been too busy with _her_?!" He yelled accusingly.

"No! Listen to me, Draco, there's nothing going on with Ginny!" Harry protested, getting in the room and looking at him.

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" The blond growled. "You have lipstick on your mouth at the first three buttons of your shirt are undone you great, stupid prick!" He yelled, picking up the first thing he could reach, which happened to be Harry's favourite book, and threw it at him.

Harry gasped, avoiding the book that fled over his head and out of the room, turning to look at Draco. "She bloody grabbed my shirt and kissed me, these buttons aren't undone, I was sleeping and wore it messily! I'm not saying I didn't respond, but you've been missing every damn night, Draco! I can't take that stupid job you have, I can't stand the fact that people are watching you and _touching_ you and paying money to get you in bed!" Harry bellowed angrily.

"They do _not_ touch me!" The blond argued fiercely. "And if you'd bother to visit, you'd know that! I get so much money because it's a 'look but don't touch thing' because I'm dating you!" He yelled and turned away, running his fingers through his hair and taking a few deep breaths to calm himself before turning back to Harry.

"What else do you suggest I do? No one in their right minds will hire me in the wizarding world because of the fucking thing I have on my arm!"

"I don't like being in that place, Draco, you know it." Harry mumbled, talking about the hideous strip club that he hated visiting.

"Lately you don't even let _me_ touch you. You've been so busy; you are gone from our bed every night. What am I supposed to do when you're gone? Just sleep like nothing's wrong? I get worried as hell when you leave in the middle of the night, but I don't want to follow you because then I'll be the insecure person who doesn't let you take a step on your own!" he said, moving towards Draco and looking at him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. It has never happened before; and it won't happen again." he mumbled and walked past the blond, taking off his shirt and throwing it to the floor, heading to the bathroom.

Draco bit his lip and let his head fall backwards so he was staring at the ceiling. Trust Harry to make him feel like the bad guy even after it was _Harry_ who had been cheating.

He sighed and looked over to the bathroom door Harry had disappeared into and walked over to it and knocked. "Harry, can we just finish talking about this please?" He asked, leaning his head against the wood while he waited for a reply.

Harry washed his face, rubbing the damned lipstick away and opening the door, gasping when Draco fell on him. "I said I'm sorry. I'll sleep on the couch." he mumbled and let him stand, leaving the room with his pajama's and pillow in his arms, knowing Ginny had already left.

Draco sighed and went after him, hooking his finger in Harry's belt and yanking him back. "Will you let me finish talking now?" He asked dryly.

Harry turned and looked at him, sighing. "Fine, talk." he mumbled.

Draco automatically began trying to smooth Harry's hair down. "I'll go back to work tomorrow and tell them I'm quitting." He said softly, letting his hand drop to Harry's shoulder. "We have plenty of money, I'm pretty sure we can manage with one of us not working." He continued.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around." He added in a whisper, resting his forehead against Harry's and took the pillow and pajamas off of him and hugged them to his own chest. "Sleep with me tonight. Please?"

Harry nodded, rubbing Draco's cheek gently and looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry for acting that way." he mumbled and pulled his things off of Draco's hands, letting them on the bed and hugging him tightly.

"I'm not going to hold it over you, because I was a prick too." Draco answered, picking up Harry's shirt off the floor. He hated it when things were untidy. He threw it in the washing basket before pulling his own shirt off, and then he kicked his shoes off and wriggled out of his jeans. He threw all of the clothes in the wash and put his shoes in the cupboard. "I suppose I'll go shower, I still smell like cigarette smoke and alcohol."

Harry nodded, simply watching him and sighing. He felt so bad for letting her do that, and it was his fault as well. He fixed the pillow back in the bed before taking off his own clothes and leaving them in the basket, knocking on the bathroom door. "Can I shower with you?" he asked softly behind the door, not wanting to just go in without permission.

Draco turned on the water before going to open to bathroom door. "First, you need to answer a question." He said. "Am I a better kisser than... _her_?"

Harry nodded. "Of course you are a better kisser." he smiled lovingly and leaned against the door. "I need you, Draco, please..." he mumbled, rubbing his forehead lightly.

Draco pouted playfully, "You cheated on me." He said, resting his head on Harry's shoulder, "You better be ready to make it up to me." He said, looking up at him through his lashes.

"I didn't sleep with her, she snogged me!" Harry said and got in the bathroom with him. "I need your taste back in my mouth, Dray..." he mumbled, leaning close for a kiss, hoping he wouldn't get slapped by his feisty lover.

Draco allowed him a short kiss, then pulled away teasingly. "I wish you'd have shagged her. Then I would have left you. Then you'd realize how useless she is at pleasing you." Draco smirked, placing his hands on Harry's hips.

"I'd never shag her. Once I've had the best I can't find any better." Harry grinned, smiling at the soft kiss and pressing a little closer, noticing they were both naked. He pulled Draco gently in the shower, holding him close and giving him a soft kiss again, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Damn right." Draco purred, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him under the spray. "Now, about my taste in your mouth..." He grinned and kissed Harry again, running his tongue over his lower lip.

Harry grinned, kissing him deeply and running his tongue against Draco's tongue. "I want more than just your taste. I want _you_ in my mouth." he purred, the warm water making him relax.

"Mmm," Draco moaned softly against his lips, the words having an instant effect on him. "Then on your knees." He murmured, smirking slightly.

Harry licked his lips, closing the water and pressing Draco against the shower wall, snogging him for a brief moment before going down to his crotch, smirking as he looked up. "You're not coming in my mouth." he warned, taking Draco's erection in his hand.

Draco bit lip, looking down at Harry lustfully. "And why not?" He asked, trying to keep the slight whine out of his voice.

Harry grinned. "You'll see." he smirked, licking teasingly his tip before taking Draco's length full in his mouth, giving him a hard suck.

Draco gasped and rested his head back against the wall, "ah, shit." He breathed, moving his hand to run his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry grinned, giving him another hard suck, his hand holding Draco's warm balls firmly.

Draco sucked in a shaky breath and used his hand to guide Harry's mouth up and down his length. Sadly it was true, he hadn't let anybody touch him, and right now in this position he didn't have a clue why. This was the best sensation out there.

Harry moaned from the back of his throat, sending vibrations to Draco's hard length as he deep throated him, his lips tightly wrapped around his length. He slightly pulled back, sucking the foreskin and giving him hard tugs on his balls, wanting to bring out more pleasure.

A low moan slipped from between Draco's lips and he bucked his hips, breathing hard. "Fuck, Harry... I'm not... I'm close." He managed, closing his eyes tight.

Harry sucked him hard one last time before pressing his thumb on Draco's tip, sitting up and pressing on him, wrapping his legs around his waist and without any warning or stretching he pressed on Draco's length, moving away his thumb, waiting for him to cum inside him.

"Cum, Dray." Harry panted, looking at him as he slid down on his cock.

Draco moaned, his hands automatically finding their way to Harry's hips and he dug his nails into the soft skin. He honestly had not been expecting this. He opened his eyes to take in the sight and slowly moved Harry up, then back down on his length.

"Fuck," he moaned, unable to hold it back any longer he came hard, deep inside of Harry.

Harry gasped, mewling softly and resting his head on Draco's shoulder, pressing closer on him as Draco came deeply inside of him. He moved his lips to Draco's, kissing him deeply and feeling some cum dripping out of his arse.

"Better than my mouth, hmm...?" he asked with a grin.

Draco was panting and he opened his eyes to grin at Harry, "Merlin so much better." He laughed, wrapping his fingers around Harry's still hard erection and began stroking him quickly while he leaned forwards and captured Harry's lips in another heated kiss.

Harry moaned, Draco's cock pushing deeper inside him as his hips bucked slightly at the front, moaning from the strokes. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, kissing him deeply and licking his bottom lip softly.

That was all it took to get Draco going again. He pushed Harry away slightly and moved away from the wall before turning Harry around so he was facing the wall and pinned him against it.

"Naughty boy." He purred in Harry's ear as he slid back inside of him and reached around to take Harry's erection in his hand again, matching his strokes with his thrusts.

Harry gasped, moaning out in pleasure and pressing his palms on the wall, closing his eyes. "Fuck, how do you get so hard within minutes..." he panted, pushing against the thrusts, begging for more contact with the blond as he was pinned against a wall.

"I'm just very attracted to you." He purred. He used his free hand and pulled Harry's hips back a bit, giving him more access and thrusting deeper into Harry, hitting his prostrate. He moaned and the tightness and rested his head on Harry's shoulder as he continued to thrust and use his hand on Harry.

Harry panted, moaning loudly as Draco continuously hit his prostate, gasping and mewling desperately for more. "Ha-Harder..." he breathed, feeling Draco against him while he thrust in him and stroked him at the same pace. He had missed him so much, it felt so good to have Draco in him again.

Draco obliged gladly and thrust hard and fast into Harry. He stopped his stroking and wrapped his fingers around the base, like a cock ring and smiled wickedly. "You have to ask nicely, if you want to come." He purred, sucking on Harry's earlobe.

Harry gasped, his cock throbbing as he felt the pressure around his base from Draco's fingers. "Pl-Please... Allow me to cum..." he begged, panting heavily and clenching around Draco's hard length to add more to his begging.

Draco moaned at the added pressure around his length, struggling to hold back his own orgasm. "Moan for me." He whispered, loosening his hold and stroking Harry's length again quickly.

Harry moaned, loudly, wantonly, like he never had before, his head falling back from pleasure. "Draco... Mm, please, let me cum..." he moaned.

Draco grinned and loosened his hold on Harry's cock, allowing him to come as he pleased. "You're so tight." He moaned softly, still thrusting into him hard and fast.

Harry gasped, coming all over Draco's hand and their chests, moaning loudly as Draco's thrusts sped up. "You'd expect me to be, since I jumped on your arms without stretching nor lube." he panted, moving his hips in sync with the thrusts.

Draco slowed his strokes, but didn't stop completely. "Well, I supplied to lube." He chuckled, then moaned, "Fuck I'm going to come." He breathed, tightening his hold on Harry's hip.

Harry moaned as well, throwing his head back. "Come. Come inside me." he panted, holding Draco by the waist and pressing lower on his cock, taking it deeply in his arse and feeling more cum from previously dripping out.

Draco didn't need telling twice. He arched his back and released inside Harry for the second time, moaning deeply. "Fuck." He gasped as he'd done, he's legs buckling underneath him and he slid down. To the floor, breathing hard.

Harry grabbed him tightly and slid down with him, panting heavily as well and mewling satisfied. "Best feeling ever.." he mumbled, kissing Draco's lips softly, panting heavily and staying at this position for a moment, his chest heaving.

Draco grinned and wrapped his arms around Harry protectively and trailed little kisses over his neck and cheek. "You're amazing you know that?" He asked.

Harry laughed softly, leaning on him. "Why, because I made you cum twice or because after our fight I let you fuck me?" he chuckled teasingly.

"Both." He replied honestly with a laugh. And kissed along Harry's jaw to his lips. "I missed you." He whispered. "Not just the sex, I mean I missed _you_ Harry."

Harry smiled, kissing him gently on the lips. "I missed you too, Draco. And yes, not just you fucking me, you in general." he chuckled and hugging him close.

Draco smirked and cupped Harry's ass, bringing him close. "You missed me shagging you too." He grinned.

"Of course I did. Why do you think I raged for before? I missed feeling your hard cock in me." he purred, moaning softly and biting his lip as Draco grabbed his ass.

Draco moaned softly against his neck. "Merlin you'll get me going again if you talk like that." He mumbled and slid a finger into Harry.

Harry grinned. "Is it only the talking or maybe is it also because I'm naked in your arms?" he grinned, kissing his cheek gently.

Draco grinned, "that too." He laughed and pulled back, reaching up to turn the water on again.  
"Your hair sticks up even when it's wet." Draco sniggered, studying Harry.

Harry laughed, getting up and pulling Draco up as well. "Let's finish this and go to sleep. I'm exhausted." he said softly and held him close to him under the water.

Draco nodded and trailed gentle kisses along Harry's jaw and picked up the soap, rubbing it between his hands and proceeded to begin washing Harry's upper body.

Harry smiled, letting him wash him as he took a second soap and did the same. "Make sure to clean me well honey." he grinned.

Draco chuckled and kissed him again gently before continuing the task, moving down to Harry's lower half and winked at him. "No amount of soap will turn you clean, dear." He teased.

Harry laughed, his mouth dropping. "Hey!" he grinned, splashing some water at Draco and then grabbing the soap and rubbing Draco's crotch with it.

Draco's laughed dissolved into a moan. "Oh fuck it Harry..." He mumbled, suddenly hating how his body reacted to Harry's touch. "Now you've got me going again."

Harry gasped. "Again?!" he said, wide eyed. They hadn't shagged in three days and Draco already wanted a third round. "No, no, my arse hurts too much." he said and pulled his hand away.

Draco laughed and pulled Harry back hugging him close. "I wasn't going to shag you again, calm down" he said, still chuckling. He kissed Harry softly. "Stop touching me though, for fuck sakes." He sniggered and pulled away from him to wash his own hair, and began thinking of repulsive things to get rid of his semi hard erection.

Harry sighed, washing himself and turning his back on Draco. "Think of death." he mumbled and cleaned up himself, not really able to get all of Draco's cum out.

"Aw, there's my cheerful boyfriend." Draco rolled his eyes and began thinking the screaming portrait of Sirius' mother hanging in Grimmauld Place, and his erection was gone in seconds. He suppressed a shudder and opened his eyes again. "Sorted." He informed Harry.

Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes and washing himself off, getting out of the bathroom and wrapping a towel around himself. "I want to sleep if you don't mind, so I don't need any info on what you used to drop it." he said, ruffling his wet hair and walking out, falling on the bed sleepily and sprawling over it.

Draco smirked and rinsed himself off before turning the water off. He grabbed his own towel and dried himself of and pulled a pair of black silk boxers on before walking out into the bedroom as well. He rolled his eyes and picked up Harry's wet towel off the floor. "You're so _messy_." He muttered and hung it up neatly in the bathroom before plopping down next to Harry. "Don't suppose you fancy making me tea then?" He asked, looking at his sleepy boyfriend.

"Give me a pair of boxers..." Harry mumbled sleepily, stretching all over the bed sheets and curling naked in a small ball. "You can make tea for yourself, but I want to sleep. I'm so tired..." he yawned, pulling Draco for a quick kiss and dropping his head on the pillow. Too many orgasms made him sleepy.

Draco pulled the blanket over Harry, not bother with the boxers because Harry was already half asleep. He kissed his cheek fondly and decided to just get in bed with him. "Cuddle me." He whined, poking Harry awake again.

Harry mumbled something before pulling Draco close to himself, nuzzling in his neck and sighing at the warmth, soon asleep again.

* * *

**TBC, THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING! :D  
Read and Review please! And a follow/favorite would be very much appreciated! Thanks for reading this! ^-^  
~Ven**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello again! :D So, this is chapter two of that long story, and as I said, the first chapter was only the beginning! :D There shall be more to this story, and definitely more chapters, so stick close to it! ^^ For warnings and more info, go to the first chapter, but I assure you that every chapter will have its own warnings.  
My co-writer is AccioWolfstar, go check her out as well! :D  
Enjoy, Read and Review!**_

_**Warnings: Mpreg**_  
_**Adult themes (sex, ect)**_  
_**Slash, malexmale**_  
_**Swearing/cussing  
**__**Ron and Ginny bashing.**_  
_**And feels. You'll have lots of them in the next chapters. :P**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own nor I will ever own any of these character/places. Only OCs are mine and my co-writer's, so respect that.**_

_**Read and Review, more info about the next chapter at the bottom of this chapter! :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Three weeks passed since the incident between the two lovers and things had changed drastically between them after their love session.

Draco woke up fairly early, something that had been happening a lot now that he had quit his job and he was actually allowed to _sleep_ at night now.  
But this morning was different, he realized. Because Harry wasn't next to him.  
Draco opened his eyes and sat up slowly, looking around. "Harry?" He called.

Harry was loudly vomiting at the bathroom, having not heard Draco's voice as he walked to the sink, washing his face. It had been the fifth time he was vomiting, and he was awake for at least three hours with random stomach aches and cramps that he didn't know where they'd come from. He whimpered as he flushed the toilet, holding his mouth and taking a deep breath but not being able to hold it as he vomited again loudly.

Draco scrambled out of bed and hurried over to the bathroom. He stopped at the bathroom door and turned away until Harry was finished before going into the room and stopping behind him, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders comfortingly. "Merlin, love. What the hell was that about?" He asked worriedly as he flushed the toilet and knelt next to Harry. Harry was _never_ sick. This was highly unusual. "Are you okay?"

Harry picked himself up, shaking lightly and washing his face in the sink before falling in Draco's arms exhausted. "I've been vomiting and having stomach aches for three hours now..." he mumbled, feeling sick. He knew he never got sick, never, not even a flu, no food poisoning, no nothing. What was wrong with him now? "I keep vomiting and..." Harry said before pushing Draco away and vomiting again in the toilet, gasping for breath when he was done. "...and I feel so dizzy." he finished his sentence, washing his face once more.

Draco bit his lip, thinking for a second then stood up. "Okay I'm taking you to St. Mungo's." He decided, leaving the bathroom and coming back with a shirt, blanket and bucket.  
He helped him put the shirt on before draping the blanket around his shoulders and handing him the bucket. "Ready?" He asked, about to apparate them.

"N-Not apparition! I'm going to vomit even more!" he said, wearing a shirt and wrapping the blanket around him. "Let's go with the floo or something..." he mumbled tiredly.

"Oh right." Draco said, he hadn't thought of that. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and carefully led him down the stairs to the fireplace. He let Harry go first and tipped some of the floo power into his hand and stepped back. "I'll be right with you." He promised with a reassuring smile.

Harry nodded, swallowing heavily and floo'ed to St. Mungo's with Draco, holding his hand firmly while they flew through chimneys. He felt slightly dizzy but didn't show it, holding tightly on Draco's hand until the reached the Floo of St. Mungo's, and stepped out to a waiting room.

"Harry... Love could... You know... Loosen your hold just a little." Draco pleaded. If Harry squeezed any harder Draco wouldn't be surprised if he heard a snap of one of his fingers breaking. He was bloody strong.

Harry loosened up his grip. "Sorry, love. Let's find a healer." he mumbled and held his hand loosely, the blanket tightly wrapped around him as they looked around for a healer.

Draco relaxed and nodded, leading Harry over to the reception desk and asked for a healer. The receptionist told them to take a seat and a healer would be right with them.

They didn't have to wait very long before they were lead along the halls to a vacant room. The healer ushered them in and closed the door behind her before taking a seat behind her desk.

Harry sighed and followed in along with Draco on his side.

"Harry Potter, how nice to see you." The healer smiled, taking out a few papers. "What's the problem, sirs?" he asked with a polite smile.

"I woke up this morning and felt sick, and when I tried to drink some tea to calm down my stomach, I began vomiting." Harry explained.

"He's _never_ sick." Draco added, looking worriedly at Harry and reached over at took his hand.

"Hmm, anything else?" The healer said, writing down his symptoms.

"Yes, I had these stomach aches and cramps..." Harry nodded.

"Well, we need to do some tests, check your stomach, so if you'd please come with me, it'll only take a minute." the healer said and Harry unwillingly left Draco's side, following him to another room.

Draco slumped down in his chair and stared unseeingly at the wall, trying to figure out what could be wrong. They didn't have anything unusual last night, only Chinese. It couldn't have been that because Draco was perfectly fine.

He sighed and stood up and began pacing around the room, telling himself that the healer would put Harry right and they'd be fine again and could go home.

Everything was fine.

The healer did some tests, scanning his stomach and smiling slightly. "Everything is perfectly fine, Mr. Potter. But you are lucky enough to be one of the few wizards that are able to carry a baby. Congratulations." the healer smiled.

Harry's jaw dropped, his eyes widened. "What?" he asked blankly.

"You're pregnant, three weeks old." The healer smiled, taking him back to the room where Draco was.

Draco was absently playing with a snow globe that had been on the healers desk when Harry came back in looking shocked.

"Oh fuck, what is it? What's wrong?" Draco asked, looking at Harry, then he caught sight of the Healer who was smiling.

He frowned, something was off here. "Err, care to tell me what's going on?"

"Mr Potter is expecting." The healer replied happily, sitting back down at her desk.

Draco blinked, "expecting? Expecting what?"

The healer laughed, "a baby!"

The snow globe smashed on the floor.

Harry gasped, the sound of the snow globe shattering made him jump.

"You can go home now." The Healer suggested and showed them the way.

Harry nodded lightly, still shocked by the fact as he walked with Draco back to the floo.

"Oh and before you leave, take this book, it's going to be helpful." the healer smiled, giving them a book on "Rare Cases of Male Pregnancy"

Draco was silent the entire time.

Finally they were home and he paced up and down their lounge for a few minutes before finally stopping and turned to face Harry. "Naturally you would be one of the rare cases, eh?" He said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess so..." Harry mumbled, still dumbfounded from the fact he was _pregnant_. He had a child in his stomach. A baby. And it was already three weeks old!

Draco sank down onto the couch and covered his face with his hands. "Pregnant. My boyfriend's pregnant." He mumbled to himself and looked over at Harry. "I didn't even know that was _possible_" he shook his head.

"Do you think _I _knew, Draco?" Harry mumbled and gently rubbed his back. "We _should _be happy, you know... I want a family with you..." he said softly and curled closer on him.

Draco's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him on his lap. "I _am_ happy." He said, kissing Harry's cheek. "Just... So shocked." He gave a weak laugh. "We're going to be fathers." He murmured, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. "What the fuck do you do with a baby? I don't even know the first thing! What if it cries? Or... Or gets sick?" Draco asked, suddenly feeling very panicked.

"You feed it, you twat. And if it gets sick, that's why the healer gave us the book to find out!" Harry laughed, kissing his temple gently and reaching for the book, opening it up. "Okay, we're going to be reading this month by month. It has nine long chapters, each for every month." he said, reading through the contents.

"Don't you need _breasts_ to feed it? And Harry love, I know you're big, but I'm pretty sure you can't fit a kid out of your penis." He sniggered, looking over Harry's shoulder at the book.

Harry turned to look at him with a disgusted look. "Haven't you ever heard of a c-section?" he said, a bit grossed out by his statement. It was only painful to think of it. "And I can feed it with a milk bottle, read the damned book, Draco!" he said, laughing at his reactions.

"Well I can't when you're hogging it!" He huffed. "You realize we're going to have to tell my parents about us now, right? And move... I doubt we can raise a kid in a one bed roomed flat..." the blond mumbled thoughtfully.

Harry looked at him. "But I love our flat." he whined, leaving the book to him. "And... I don't think your father is going to be so happy about this..." he mumbled, pointing at his belly.

"Love, my father is not going to be happy with any of this." He said, gesturing to himself, Harry and Harry's stomach. He sighed dramatically, "I like our flat too."

Harry looked at him sadly. "Do we really have to tell him?" he mumbled.

Draco bit his lip, "I'd really like to. I know you don't like him, but he's still my dad..." He trailed off, looking at Harry hopefully. "Please?"

"I don't want to..." Harry said sadly, pouting and being cute, rubbing his stomach lightly. "I'm scared to tell him." he mumbled.

Draco sighed, "Okay we won't tell him right now, but we have to at some point, okay?" He asked.

Harry smiled softly, pecking his lips. "Later, not now. Let's read." he smiled, moving closer and sitting on Draco's lap, holding the book for both of them to be able to read.

Draco nodded and skimmed over some of the chapters' titles.  
_"How to stay healthy and what to eat. "  
__"Dealing with emotions"_

"Oh god," he groaned, "you're going to get all emotional?" He whined.

"Yes, probably..." Harry mumbled.  
_"Mood swings"  
"Cravings"  
"How to prepare the baby's room"_  
"My god, this is actually really helpful..." he said, reading some more chapter titles.

"I hope it's a boy." Draco hummed, putting a hand on Harry's tummy. "I wouldn't know what to do with a girl." He was silent for a while, then turned Harry's head so he was looking at him. "Are you going to marry me, Harry Potter?" He whispered.

Harry was lost in thought before Draco turned his head and asked him. "A-Are you... Are you actually asking me?" he stuttered, looking at him with a smile, then down on his tummy which had Draco's hand on it and back into Draco's stormy grey eyes.

"I've wanted to for ages," the blond admitted, blushing faintly. "Wait here, okay?" He said and slid out from Harry and disappeared out of the room.

After a few moments he came back and stood in front of Harry and took a deep breath, before kneeling down on one knee. "Harry James Potter, will you do the amazing honor of marrying me?" He asked, pulling out a little box and offering it to Harry.

Harry pressed his hands on his mouth, gasping and nodding crazily, pulling Draco for a kiss. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" he breathed against his mouth and hugged him tightly, opening the box and finding a ring with curved ends around a green gemstone. "It's so beautiful..." he cried happily, hugging him close.

Draco beamed and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry and laughed, squeezing him tight. "Oh thank Merlin." He laughed and kissed Harry again.  
He took the ring out of the box and carefully slid it on Harry's finger and smiled, looking up at him. "I love you."

Harry wiped his tears away, looking at the ring and kissing him deeply. "I love you too." he whispered, hugging him softly.

"If I'd have known you'd be this happy, I would have asked you sooner." The blond admitted with a chuckle and got off the floor to sit next to Harry again.

Harry smiled. "It's even better now, now that we know we have a baby on its way." he smiled and snuggled close to him.

"Merlin." He sniggered, "I didn't ask because I was expecting a 'oh but Dray we're so young...'" He said, trying to mimic Harry's voice and failing miserably. He laughed, "You don't sound that bad by the way. Anyway, now we're having a baby." He shook Harry in excitement before pulling him into a crushing hug.

"Draco, you're crushing me!" Harry laughed, pushing him away and giggling as he pulled away and took a breath. "And I wouldn't have said that, I'd simply have said 'We could wait since we're still 20, but I really want us to get married and since we are both topping and bottoming occasionally, I thought of proposing as well'." he grinned.

Draco grinned and kicked his shoes off, and shifted so he was sitting on the couch, facing Harry and grabbed his legs and pulled him closer putting one leg on each side of his waist. "How far along are you?" He asked, rubbing Harry's tummy fondly.

"I told you already, three weeks." Harry chuckled, moving closer as Draco pulled him close, smiling and curling with the blanket on him, the bucket long lost. "Should we read something? What about starting with the firsts weeks, hmm?" he hummed softly, pulling the book in their laps and smiling, holding Draco's hand on his stomach.

"Read it to me," Draco asked, letting his head fall backwards. "I should tell Blaise not to have sex in the shower unless he wants a pregnant boyfriend." He laughed.

Harry laughed softly, kissing Draco's temple and opening up the chapter. "Theo's not the Boy Who Lived." he grinned, liking the fact that Draco wasn't the only gay guy in his friends. "Hm, so, let me begin." he smiled and cleared his throat. "_When starting with the first weeks of male pregnancy, both partners must be careful on their love making, as if not to hurt or kill the baby. Rough penetration can cause loss of it and internal bleeding that needs to get healed at a hospital. The morning sickness will last for a week until the first month is complet and will lighten up to once every three days until the ninth month._" Harry read aloud.

Draco groaned dramatically and sat up so he could look at Harry, "Well that _sucks_!" He exclaimed and pouted. He glared at Harry's stomach and poked it. "You owe me kiddo, giving up sex for you." Draco huffed.

"You silly prick, we're not giving it up! We're just being careful, and you're not fucking me roughly." Harry chuckled, poking Draco's nose. "Now, continuing." he said, turning the page. "_Within the first four to five weeks, small mood swings and the sickness feeling is completely normal. Disliking some food is part of the sickness, because some foods may be too sweet or too sour for the baby._" Harry read and sighed.

"Oh and you can still shag me anyway." Draco grinned and patted Harry's tummy. "It's okay little fetus, I can still have sex so me and you are good now." He grinned and kissed Harry's nose. "Okay, please remind me when it's mood swing time, so I can be prepared for them. Or you'll end up throwing plates at me." He winced and chewed the tip of his thumb thoughtfully. "The foods aren't that bad? It's only some stuff you won't like."

Harry laughed softly, rubbing over his stomach and giggling. "See, daddy loves you as long as he gets shagged." Harry grinned. "Oh it also says that: If after the three months you haven't gained any weight, you should see your doctor in case there's a problem with the baby's sack." Harry said, worrying on that.

"Don't worry about it Harry, we won't have that problem." Draco said kissing Harry's cheek. He was already quite fond of the idea of having a baby and he was going to do his best to make sure Harry had a healthy pregnancy. "Are there other things we shouldn't do?"

"Yeah, no drinking, no smoking... Basic stuff." Harry smiled and rubbed Draco's cheek. "And I'll need to take the last three months off from work so I can rest and be safe from getting exposed to stress." he said softy.

"Oh, I was thinking about that." Draco said, "about work I mean." He paused, "would you mind if I get another job?" He asked. "Not in another club, obviously. But..." He stopped and looked down. "Well I was thinking of becoming a Potions Master, like Severus." He looked up shyly, "would you mind?"

Harry chuckled, nodding. "I wouldn't mind at all, love." he smiled, kissing him softly.

Draco beamed and kissed his cheek, "brilliant." He exclaimed. "I'm going to get his books tomorrow then." He decided. "Will you come with? Or want to stay here." He asked then wriggled like and over excited five year old. "I'm going to be a dad." He said, "I keep thinking about it." He grinned.

Harry laughed, cupping his face and kissing him. "Relax, we have eight more months!" he laughed and hugged him. "I'll stay here. I don't want to Apparate, and the Healer said it may harm me or the baby." Harry said softly, rubbing Draco's arm gently.

Draco groaned and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Isn't there a growing potion I can give you? Merlin I hate waiting. Eight months is going to take forever." He whined and pouted.

"You know what they say, Dray._ Tempus Fugit_." Harry grinned, kissing his pout away, and snuggling close to him.

"And what on earth does that mean?" He asked, bemused.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Draco looked up, then back at Harry. "I'll get it quick." He said and gave Harry a quick peck before he began entangling himself. He walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Oh, so you are alive then you great useless prick!"

Draco grinned, "hey Blaise."

Blaise huffed and stepped past Draco into the house. "When were you going to tell me you quit your job?"

"Oh right!" Draco exclaimed and shrugged, "I completely forgot mate, sorry."

Blaise pursed his lips and punched Draco's arm before wandering into the lounge. "Potter!" He exclaimed with a grin and fell into the seat next to him, "how's it going?"

Harry heard the noise before he could respond and saw Blaise, smiling and hiding quickly the book the healer had given them, sitting up and shaking hands with him. "I was just explaining to Draco how _t__ime passes_." he grinned and looked at Draco, meaning that what he'd said meant Time Passes.

He showed Blaise the other couch and offered him a seat. "How about you?" he smiled, waiting for Draco to come back.

"I'm great, actually." Blaise smiled, "Theo just got his first job."

"Really? What's he doing?" Draco asked, coming back in and sitting back down with Harry.

"Err, I can't actually remember. Something in the ministry."

"Well, that's specific." Draco replied sarcastically with a smirk.

Blaise showed him his middle finger. "So why'd you quit Dray? I thought you were their best performer."

"Mmm, yes I was" Draco confirmed and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "But Harry wasn't keen on the idea of dating a stripper." He explained and kissed Harry's cheek.

Blaise smiled and nodded, "I don't blame you for that one Harry. Anyway, my point of being here is that I'm throwing a surprise party for Theo next week for his birthday, you two want to come?"

"Uh, we'd love to! As long as I'm not forced to drink, or smoke." Harry chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head and curling close to Draco, his head on Draco's shoulder. "Should we tell him?" he whispered in the blond's neck, pretending he was kissing him before cuddling him closer and pulling the blanket around him again, feeling cold.

"We have news of our own, actually." Draco said slowly.

"Oh yeah?" Blaise asked curiously.

Draco smiled and held up Harry's hand, showing off the ring.

Blaise gasped, "you're getting married?!" He exclaimed, hopping off the chair and kneeling in front of them and taking Harry's hand. "Merlin this must have cost a lot." He murmured and grinned up at them, congrats!"

Harry chuckled, letting him see the ring. "Yeah, he proposed like a few minutes ago, a bit before you got here." he chuckled.

He knew that Blaise would find it shocking, and he wasn't sure if he should tell Blaise or not yet. They could hide it until it was visible, right? And as for an answer, Harry began feeling sick again, his head dizzy. "Uh... E-Excuse me..." he mumbled, pulling his hand and literally running to the bathroom where he vomited loudly.

Blaise raised his eyebrows at Draco and looked off in the direction Harry had disappeared. "Christ, what's that about?" He asked, moving to sit next to Harry.

"Err, he's just got a stomach bug." Draco replied. He didn't want to Blaise the news... What if Harry wanted it a secret? It had more to do with Harry than it did with him, he couldn't tell without him knowing.

Blaise nodded, "poor bloke." He said sympathetically.

Harry washed his face, holding his stomach and cursing softly. "If I keep having these, I'm going to lose you, baby..." he mumbled under his breath and held his stomach protectively. He washed his hands and dried them on a towel before walking back to the living room. "Sorry about that, it's something I ate..." he mumbled and sat down, leaning his head on Draco's shoulder, panting heavily for a breath.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed his temple. "Want me to get you something? Toast?" Draco asked as he pulled the blanket around Harry as well.

Blaise smiled and squeezed Draco's arm. "Mate I'm going to go, yeah? I'll leave you to look after Harry." He said and reached over and gave Harry's leg a sympathetic pat before he got up and let himself out.

"Bye Blaise!" Harry called when he saw him leaving, sighing relieved and being glad that Draco's friend was actually sympathetic. Once Blaise was gone, Harry pushed the blanket away and ran back to the bathroom, only the thought of toast making him sick. "I don't think I'm going to be able to eat anything..." he muttered when he got out of the bathroom and curled under the blanket again, holding his stomach gently. "If you continue like this, I'm going to puke you out little one." he mumbled to his stomach, falling back on the pillows.

Draco's eyes widened, "that isn't actually possible, is it?" He asked worriedly, putting a hand on Harry's stomach.

Harry laughed softly, his stomach hurting slightly from the laugh. "No silly, it's not possible... I'm kidding..." he mumbled sleepily, yawning. "I want to sleep, Dray..." he mumbled, curling on him.

"Don't joke about that." Draco said weakly and stroked Harry's hair softly. "Shall I carry you to bed or do you want to sleep here?" He whispered, leaning over and kissing his temple softly.

Harry nodded negatively. "Here. Sleep here." he mumbled sleepily, curling more on Draco's lap and moving on him before he fell asleep with his arms tightly around Draco's neck.

Draco smiled fondly and stroked Harry's hair gently.

After a while, the cuteness started to fade and he realized he was now stuck here until Harry woke up. He sighed and rolled his eyes and picked up the pregnancy book and opened it at random.

He paled as it landed of the page of how the baby was going to be removed exactly. With pictures.

He snapped it closed and looked at Harry worriedly. "Hell, better you than me." He mumbled.

Harry slept for a full five-hour time until he finally yawned and stretched his arms, smiling sleepily. "Mm, hey." he said cutely and snuggled on Draco's neck.

"See, this is love." Draco said, chuckling. "I stayed here to be your pillow. Did you sleep alright?" He asked, kissing Harry's cheek fondly.

Harry smiled, getting off of him. "Be glad I slept on you without the extra weight I'm going to gain." he grinned and poked his nose. "I slept brilliantly, in my fiancée's arms, with our baby inside me." he smiled brightly.

Draco beamed and leaned forward and kissed him. "I'm glad, pretty." He purred before standing up and stretching. "Bathroom break!" He exclaimed and shot off, stopping halfway when a though crossed his mind; "hey want to make you food?" He called out to Harry.

Harry chuckled. "Go to the bathroom, you twit!" he laughed and watched him run to the bathroom. He stretched on the couch, yawning softly and scratching the back of his head.

Draco was just about to the leave the bathroom when he paused and decided to run a bath for Harry as well. He put the plug in the tub and started running the water, then left the bathroom and returned to the lounge. "Running you a bath." He informed Harry, catching hold of his jaw and pulled him in for a heated kiss. "Want tea?" He asked when they broke apart.

Harry smiled, responding heatedly to the kiss and nodding. "Thanks love, I'd love some. It may help to calm down my crazy stomach." he chuckled and rubbed Draco's cheek gently. He loved how caring and loving he was, how they were so happy, and how he knew that Draco wouldn't whine or nag him about anything because he loved him.

"I hope so love." He said and pulled away to get on with the tea.  
He came back and placed it in front of Harry. "So... I know you can't smoke and drink... But... Does that mean I can't either?" Draco asked warily.

Harry chuckled, taking his tea and sipping a small sip, nodding negatively. "You can drink at Theo's party, but you won't kiss me, and about smoking, it's bad for me to even inhale it." he said softly. "Do you really want me to come? I'm not for party and stuff..." he mumbled.

"I'd feel bad going without you." He said and straddled Harry. "Maybe we'll give it a skip, yeah?" He suggested, kissing Harry's cheek.

Harry hugged him softly. "I want you to go." he said and rubbed his cheek, drinking some more tea and actually feeling better.

"Harry, you realize we're talking about my friends, right? The ones who end up shagging each other like rabbits? What the hell will I do there?" He laughed.

Harry sighed. "We can go for only an hour then, okay?" he said softly, not wanting to leave him alone since they already had the invitation.

"Love we don't need to go." He rolled his eyes and kissed his nose. "Shit!" He exclaimed and yanked himself away from Harry and raced over to the bathroom.

After a few second the blond let out a yelp and then a heroic cheer.

"Okay! I didn't flood the bathroom! Hell yeah!" He cheered and stopped the water just in time. "Mmmkay, bath's ready!"

Harry laughed softly and finished his tea, walking slowly to the bathroom and smiling, seeing the bathtub filled with water and bubbles from the shower gel. "I love you so much." he smiled, getting undressed and playing around with Draco a little as he teased him and stepped carefully in the warm water, sitting down on the bathtub.

"Come in." he purred and made room for Draco too.

Draco rolled his eyes and averted his gaze. "Honestly you should know by now I don't do well with being around you when you're naked." He smirked

"Come on, Dray, I want to massage you..." Harry pouted, reaching for his hands so he could pull him in the water.

"Harry..." He whined as he was dragged backwards. "This won't end innocently..." He warned, daring a glance at Harry.

"I don't care if it'll end innocently or not, as long as you come in here with me." Harry whined and yanked him towards the tub.

Draco let out a very undignified yelp and he quickly braced himself with hands on each side of the tub before he fell in. "Okay, okay. Can I take my clothes off at least?" He laughed.

Harry gasped as Draco fell in and let go of his hand, laughing loudly. "Ahaha, go take your clothes off!" he laughed, holding his stomach and helping him get out.

"Prat." He huffed, performing a quick drying spell on his clothes before he pulled them off and folded everything neatly and placed it next to Harry's messy heap of clothes before he got in the bath properly this time. "Happy, your Highness?"

Harry giggled and pulled him close, kissing him gently. "Very much indeed." he grinned and hugged him close, sighing at the warmth. "I'll be a heck lot cuddlier and wanting than before, beware." he teased.

Draco grumbled half heartedly. "No kidding," he drawled. "You just pulled me into the bath, fully clothed." He sniggered and kissed along Harry's jaw.

Harry chuckled, gently brushing off Draco's hair from his face. "But you still joined me. I got what I wanted." he grinned.

Draco smirked and pulled Harry closer to him, "anything for you, mon cher." He purred in his ear.

"Mm, you haven't spoken to me in French in a while." Harry smiled and kissed Draco's lips gently as he pulled him away from his ear, looking into his eyes.

"I haven't needed a different language to seduce you into my bed for a while." He pointed out with a grin.

"You cheesy prick." Harry chuckled and kissed him again, pressing close to him. He wondered what it would be like when his stomach began growing.

"Well I believe it worked quite well, did it not?" He grinned and kissed the top of Harry's hand, where his new engagement ring was still on his finger.

Harry smiled and gasped. "Draco, the ring!" he whined, taking it off and wiping it quickly so it wouldn't rust. "I totally forgot about it..." he mumbled as he let it on the table next to the sink, sighing relaxed.

"Idiot... It's properly made you know. It won't rust." He chuckled. "Not to mention, it_ is_ pure silver and those are real gemstones." He added, kissing Harry softly, "I'd only ever give you the very best." He whispered.

Harry's eyes pricked with tears. "Oh, love..." he whispered and hugged him. "It's beautiful, I love it." he whispered. "It must've cost you a fortune..." he whispered in his arms and held him close.

"Being an heir to the Malfoy fortune has its perks, no?" He grinned, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "I'm glad you like it, pet."

Harry nodded. "Pet? Since when am _I _the pet?" Harry chuckled, wiping his eyes and resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Since you've started reminding me of a puppy with your little 'love me' requests." He laughed, kissing Harry's nose.

"I have a baby that needs love. And I'm emotional and very sensitive." Harry mumbled.

"I'll love you both the best I can." He whispered and kissed Harry lovingly.

Harry smiled, kissing him back deeply, feeling a small flutter in his stomach. "I love you so much, Draco." he whispered.

"I love you too, so much." He whispered and put a had on Harry's stomach, feeling happy tears sting his eyes. "God I can't believe it." He whispered.

Harry kissed him again and held him close, sighing. "Look at us, having our first baby..." he mumbled happily. "I told you time passes quickly, so quickly that we will never even know how the baby got born so fast." he smiled.

Draco grinned, "A few years ago I was doing my best to annoy the living hell out of you. Now we're engaged." He laughed, sliding further down into the bath so he could rest his head on the edge of the bath. "My mother might cry. She's rather emotional."

"You know... we could tell them about our engagement..." Harry suggested silently, sliding in the tub as well and getting at the same level as Draco.

"I want them to know everything." Draco replied, looking up at Harry. "Let me know when you're ready to tell people, yeah?" He whispered.

"I wanted to tell Blaise, but I got scared and began feeling sick so I ran to the bathroom..." Harry mumbled softly, gently stroking Draco's hair. "We can tell Blaise and Theo this Saturday, what do you think?" he asked with a small smile.

"Oh gods, no. Not with Theo there." Draco rolled his eyes. "He'll make a scene." Draco sighed. "What will your... Friends? Can I even call them that? What will they say?" Draco asked curiously. Harry and Ron hadn't been on speaking term since Harry had left Ginny a year ago. The fact he and Ron had gotten into a fist fight, resulting in Harry having to physically pull them apart hadn't helped the matter either.

Harry sighed. " 'Mione may be a bit shocked. Luna will be happy. I haven't spoken to Ron in ages, and..." he mumbled but cut himself off. "And why will Theo make a scene anyway?" he asked softly and looked at Draco.

"He gets a tad over excited sometimes." Draco chuckled. "Ronald is an asshole and deserves his teeth knocked out." Draco huffed. "If he dares make a comment about us or our little fetus I will sever his penis off so he can never have sex, or children." Draco informed his lover.

Harry gulped, groping his crotch with a pained expression. "Dray, honey, you need to stop watching muggle movies." he mumbled frightened. "And let Theo be excited, it doesn't matter. I want to tell them." Harry smiled softly.

"I find muggle movies quite educational." Draco smiled sadistically. "Especially horror movies."

"I get so scared with horror movies." Harry shivered and hugged him close. "Please, don't harm him. I'm not going to tell him, Hermione will understand." he mumbled softly.

Draco grumbled, in a bad mood now at the thought of Weasley upsetting Harry. He sighed, "suppose." He muttered and stared up unseeingly at the ceiling.

Harry caught Draco's chin, kissing him deeply for a long moment. "I'm not upset, okay?" he whispered as if he was reading his mind. He was just thoughtful, on how he would tell them.

Draco sat up and pulled Harry onto his lap. "Promise?" He whispered, resting his forehead against Harry's.

Draco took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay." He smiled. "When do you want to marry?" He asked curiously. "After the baby?"

Harry smiled. "Before the baby. So I don't get too round and vulnerable." he said.

Draco laughed, "vulnerable?" He questioned. "Wouldn't that give you too much stress?" He added worriedly, "if we get married after the baby's born, he could witness it." Draco smiled.

"It may be a she, Dray." Harry chuckled. "Yeah, you're probably right. After the wedding sounds better." he nodded.

"Well, I suppose, but I want a he." He pouted.

Harry chuckled. "I'd love both, maybe we can adopt the opposite gender of what we're having." he smiled.

"Whatever my fiance wants." Draco grinned and sighed as they both kept thinking about their baby, soon falling asleep.

* * *

**TBC. **

**A/N: Chapter Three will be posted soon, if I could get two reviews or more on this chapter, I'd love it :D **

**Read and Review and know that this is going to be a long story! The chapters may have a bit of small gaps between them, months or weeks, or days, but it's all because the story is extremely huge and we're still writing! So, keep on reading it. ^^**

**Thank you for the follows and favorites, it means a bunch to me, I'd love to see more of those! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Heeeeey, guyyys! I know you hate me for not updating you on the chapter. ;-; I haven't posted for a long time, and I will post a couple chapters today because I won't be able to access internet for a while! With school starting and the moving I have on the way, I will have to post a couple chapters together. :/ So, these will be posted continuously, meh. :P So, this one's short, the next chapter is probably longer though. xD  
My co-writer is AccioWolfstar, go check her out as well, she's on too. :D  
Enjoy, Read and Review!**_

_**Warnings: **_  
_**Swearing/cussing**__**  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own nor I will ever own any of these character/places. Only OCs are mine and my co-writer's, so respect that.**_

_**Read and Review, more info about the next chapter at the bottom of this chapter! :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Harry? You ready?" Draco called to Harry, who was still in the bathroom. Draco was fixing the collar of his black shirt in the bedroom mirror.

It was finally Saturday and both males were getting ready quickly. The party was semi-formal, so Draco was donning a plain, expensive black shirt, a pair of black jeans and his dragonhide boots.

"Give me a minute!" Harry called, fixing his purple shirt and smiling at the mirror as he brushed his hair, making sure he was looking good. Harry himself was wearing simple black jeans which thankfully fit good and didn't add pressure to his already growing stomach. He got out with a smile on his face, finding Draco in front of the bedroom mirror. "Ready!" he smiled, showing off himself.

Draco raised an eyebrow and prowled around Harry, examining him closely. "Purple?" He queried, purring in his ear. "Trying to tell me something, darling?" He grinned and squeezed Harry's backside, "you look brilliant." He praised and kissed his neck.

"Mm, yeah, I'm trying to tell you that I love purple." Harry grinned, smelling like aftershave, his green eyes shining with excitement. "You got the gifts?" he asked, stroking his stomach lightly.

Draco nodded and bit his lip, still looking at Harry. "Oh can't we just stay here so I can undress you?" He pleaded, taking hold of Harry by the collar and pulling him in for a heated kiss.

Harry chuckled. "No, we can't! Dray, come on, it's for an hour!" he laughed and kissed him in the same manner, his hand never leaving his stomach.

Draco made a whiney noise and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Harry's trousers. "But Haaaarry..."

"Stop being so needy!" Harry chuckled, pulling away from him. "We will be back and you'll have me full, just wait." he said and fixed his shirt.

Draco huffed and grabbed the present, which consisted of two bottles of Fire whiskey, a few joints and some other... interesting toys. Draco grinned at Harry, "Reckon they'll like it?"

"They'll love it." Harry grinned.

Draco grinned and took Harry's hand and led him to the fireplace and apparated them to Blaise and Theo's house.

"Draco!" A girl shrieked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Draco laughed and hugged her back, "'ello Pansy." He cooed.

"I missed you!" She exclaimed, kissing both of his cheeks before noticing Harry. "Harry! Hey!" She grinned and kissed his cheek too. "Been good?" She asked.

Harry laughed, hugging her and kissing her cheek cheerfully. "I'm great! Yourself?" he asked brightly.

Theo jumped at them and hugged them both, squeezing Harry tightly. "Harry! Draco!" he grinned.

Draco grinned and ruffled Theo's hair. "Hello, birthday boy." He greeted him and held the present just out of his reach. "Got you a present!" He sing-songed.

Theo grinned, opening the bag and smiling. "Aw, you guys are the best!" he smiled and hugged Draco.

Harry chuckled, walking in and being careful with everything as he joined the party with Draco.

Draco laughed and began following Theo.

Pansy jumped on Draco's back, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Onwards!" She exclaimed with a giggle.

Draco stumbled slightly, but managed to keep upright and laughed, "you're a lunatic."

"Yep!"

Draco grinned. It amused him how his friends, who were all Slytherins, accepted his relationship with Harry better than Harry's friends did.

Theo grinned, hugging Blaise and giving him a heated kiss as he showed him the stuff Draco and Harry got them.

Harry felt a little awkward, they were all Draco's friends and Harry hadn't talked to any of his friends in three years, exactly after he told them he was dating Draco. Only Luna still sent letters, but she was busy working as a healer.

Harry sighed softly before Theo walked towards him and pulled him in the party. Harry was frightened, clutching his stomach with every sudden movement.

Blaise wolf-whistled and slung an arm around Harry's shoulders, "second best present Theo's gotten so far! Mine was the best, of course." Blaise grinned and looked over at Theo, "right?"

Theo winked at his boyfriend. "Yours isn't completed yet, Blaise." he grinned and poured some drinks. "I want to announce something!" he said, raising his glass and lowering the music. Harry smiled, finding Draco after Pansy had gotten off of him and taking his hand in his own. "I want to announce that I have the best boyfriend I could ever have, and that I wish my best to Harry and Draco for getting engaged and soon married!" Theo smiled, raising his glass.

Draco beamed and snaked an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him closer and picked up a glass and handed to Harry before picking up his own. He winked at the crowd who were shouting out their congratulations before leaning over and kissing Harry.

Harry couldn't do anything more than just kiss him deeply, smiling but still worrying about the drinks. He wouldn't drink, if he was risking things. But the book had said that he needed to be happy, but being drunk would cause double morning sickness and... "Harry, you okay?" Theo asked, seeing them kiss a bit stiffly, Harry imagining how his face would look like right now. He nodded, pulling away.

Draco turned his full attention to Harry and frowned slightly. "Excuse us a moment," he said, addressing Theo and Blaise.  
Draco took hold of Harry's hand and pulled him a safe distance away. "What's wrong?" He asked gently, cupping Harry's cheek in his hand.

Harry sighed, looking at him. "I want to tell them... I feel like I'm lying to your friends, and I don't want to drink or smoke for tonight, and I'm sure they'll push me into it if I don't tell them..." he mumbled in a low voice, holding Draco's hand gently. "Can we?" he asked softly, making sure it wasn't visible as he placed Draco's hand on his stomach.

Draco fought back the urge to wrap his arms around Harry and squeeze. It meant a lot that Harry felt the need to share the news with people that he had despised only a couple of years ago.

Draco smiled and settled for kissing Harry's cheek instead. "Let's just tell Blaise and Theo for now." He suggested and went off to find the pair.  
He came back a moment later with them at his side. "Well, we have some more news." Draco started and plucked the cigarette from Blaise's lips and put it out.

Blaise frowned, "oi!" He exclaimed.

"Harry's pregnant." Draco explained, getting right to the point.

Theo gasped, squealing excitedly and hugging both of them, squeezing them tightly. Harry laughed softly, hugging him back.  
"That's so great you guys! You're so lucky!" Theo chirped, pulling away from Harry, noticing he was squeezing him.

Harry smiled shyly, holding Draco's hand. "It's almost four weeks now, but we found out a couple of days ago." he smiled softly, kissing Draco's cheek.

Blaise's eyes widened and he spun on his heel and hurried off, yanking cigarettes away from everyone. "If I catch you with a cigarette, I'll put it out in your eye! Got it?" He barked, eyeing his guests who were too shocked to disagree.

Draco grinned as Blaise returned to Theo's side and pulled him into a hug, "cheers mate."  
Blaise grinned and hugged Draco back, "if I'm not Godfather, sleep with one eye open." He said and winked at Harry.

Harry smiled brightly, nodding. "I'd love for you to be the godfather." he smiled.  
"Okay then, I'm the best man in the wedding!" Theo grinned.

"Hang on." Blaise said, pulling away from Draco. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?! You never tell me anything anymore!" He exclaimed and stomped down hard on Draco's foot.  
Draco yelped, "you wanker!" He yelled and lifted his leg so he could hold his poor injured foot.  
Blaise huffed and spun on his heel and stalked off.

Harry gasped. "Blaise!" he called, holding Draco softly. "He reacts this way when I don't tell him things..." Theo mumbled and sighed, walking after him. Harry looked at Draco, stroking his hair. "I'm sorry." he said, holding him up.

Draco grumbled and muttered a quick healing spell on his foot and stood up straight again. "I'll talk to him once he's stopped sulking." Draco sighed and leaned back against the wall, pulling Harry with. "Feel better?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "Sord of." he mumbled.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked softly, running his fingers through Harry's hair gently, placing his free hand on Harry's stomach.

"I guess we should go." Harry nodded. He gently pulled away, explaining to Theo that they had to go and wishing him happy birthday again before taking their coats and leaving with Draco.

Draco kissed Harry's cheek when they got home and went to put the kettle on. "Tea?" He offered, getting a cup out for himself.

Harry shook his head. "I'll lie down on the couch." he muttered softly and left him coat on the hanger, lying on the couch with a sigh.

Draco finished making his cup of tea and leant against the frame of the lounge doorway, studying Harry. "What's up, Harry?" He asked, taking a sip from his cup.

Harry looked at him. "I'm a bit tired, that's all." he mumbled softly, curling around a pillow and sighing.

Draco pushed himself and walked over to Harry and held out his hand, "come on then, pretty. Let's get you to bed."

Harry smiled at him, following him with a loving smile as he took his hand. They both fell asleep soon afterwards.

* * *

_**A/N: So, I'll post the next chapter in aproximately one hour, have fun reading. :D I'm sorry this was so short, the next is bigger, I promise! :P **_  
_**Read and Review! **_  
_**Thank you! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hello my lovely readers. ^-^ I am extremely sorry that I hadn't updated this story in a week, but due to a moving, I could not access my computer and didn't have internet at all. I will try and post the next chapter within the next days, so for now enjoy Chapter 4! :D Read and Review, please? It'd be greatly appreciated.  
P.S.: This is a big chapter. ^w^_**

Warnings: Same as the other chapters, check the first one for full list of the warning. (i.e Slash, Mpreg ect.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story whatsoever. All characters/places, besides OC's, belong to J.K.R. 

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A couple of months passed and Harry was finally in his fifth month of pregnancy, his stomach having grown enough. He was experiencing a hard time, since he had stopped working, having talked with Luna about finding Draco a decent job, which she did and hired him as her helper at the Hospital she was in. So many things had happened, but still they had 4 months until the baby was finally born. Harry was seating on the couch, drinking some hot chocolate and reading a book, classical music playing on the background. Draco was really taking care of him as much as he could, and Harry always reassured him he was fine.

"Hello love." Draco greeted him having come from work early since Luna only had a few more rounds to do, she had let his off earlier than usual.

Draco dumped his things on the dining room table before plopping down next to Harry, still in uniform. "How are you both?" He asked, pecking Harry's cheek and rubbing Harry's belly fondly.

Harry smiled, kissing him gently, holding Draco's hand over his stomach. "We're perfectly fine." he smiled, resting his head on Draco's shoulder. "Our baby kicked today." he whispered proudly, stroking his stomach lovingly.

Draco's eyes widened, "really?!" He breathed and slid down the couch so he was level with Harry's tummy and pressed his lips to it. "Hey baby." He cooed.

Harry chuckled, nodding. "Really, it was half an hour ago. And it's moving so much, I had to find a comfortable position for it." he smiled. He showed him the book he was reading, again something about pregnancy that Luna had given him and pointed at the 24 weeks old chapter. "It says that the baby is clearly moving between the 20th and 24th week and it may be kicking more than once, trying to adjust to the environment." he smiled.

"When are we going to find out the gender?" He asked, lifting Harry's shirt up and running his fingers over the bump. "You been wiggling around a lot, baby?" He asked, addressing the bump.

Harry laughed, gasping slightly as he felt another kick. "Oh yes indeed..." he chuckled, rubbing his stomach gently. "We can go and find out today, if you want to." he smiled brightly and kissed Draco's nose playfully as he felt another kick. "Our baby agrees though, here, feel it." he smiled, pulling Draco's hand and letting him feel the kicks.

Draco gasped and let out a very uncharacteristic squeak of excitement. "Let's go now! Can we go now?" He asked excitedly, covering Harry with tiny kisses.

Harry laughed. "Calm down, calm down!" he chuckled. "We can, yes. As long as we don't Apparate, I'm safe." he smiled. The fear of getting splinched in this condition was increasing every time he gained weight.

"Let's go then!" He exclaimed. Then paused, "no wait, let me change." He said and hurried off to the bedroom. He changed into a pair of jeans and a plain, dark green shirt. "I'm wearing your shoes! Okay?" He called, pulling on Harry's red converse sneakers.

"Okay!" Harry laughed, getting up slowly and holding his waist, the back pains killing him, he accio'ed his shoes and wore them with difficulty, getting up and walking to their fireplace.

"Okay I'm ready." He said, skidding to a stop next to Harry and kissed his cheek. "I'm-" he took a deep breath, "really excited."

"Let's go, excited boy." Harry grinned, pecking his lips and getting in the fireplace with him. His stomach wasn't too small, not too large, thankfully. He was kind of worried though.

Draco put a hand on Harry's belly and took hold of Harry's hand with the other and gave it a light squeeze. "'Kay," he grinned. "Let's go?"

"Let's go." Harry smiled, throwing the powder down and feeling the warm tingling sensation of the transportation.

* * *

Draco was pulled through various chimneys, passing different rooms until they stopped at the hospital. He stepped out, still holding Harry's hand and looked back, "alright?"

Harry took a deep breath, having felt the baby moving and kicking. "Y-Yeah..." he stuttered, stepping out at the Hospital, and soon finding a healer, whom guided them into a room to wait.

Draco chewed on the tip of his thumb. A bad habit he'd had for years. "You sure you're okay?" He asked, hovering around Harry nervously.

"Yes, I'm okay." Harry smiled, nodding softly and rubbing his stomach gently.

"Hello Draco." The healer greeted him cheerfully, closing the door behind her and taking her seat behind the desk. "Not here for work I presume, smiling at the pair. "Hello, Harry. How are you doing?"

"I'm really good, I felt some movements today and it began kicking." Harry smiled. "We would like to know the gender, if it's visible." he smiled and rubbed his stomach gently.

Draco's nervousness was gone and his excitement was back.

The healer chuckled and nodded, "yes of course!" She stood up and gestured for him to follow into the next room.

"If you could just take a seat on the bed." She asked while she got everything else ready.

Harry nervously lied down on the bed she pointed, sighing and holding Draco's hand. "It's not going to hurt, right?" he asked softly, not really aware of how they would tell the baby's gender.

"No." She chuckled and held up some gel, "but this is going to be cold." She warned, lifting up his shirt and carefully covered it in the ultrasound gel.

Draco smirked slightly and bent down to whisper in his ear, "don't get turned on now."

Harry shivered, both by the feeling on his stomach and the whisper in his ear. "I'm trying hard not to." he whispered back and watched the healer do her job, seeing he brought something that looked like a television and a weird brush with small circles on it and a cable that connected to the screen.

Draco chuckled softly and stood up straight again and ran his fingers through Harry's hair comfortingly.  
He watched as the healer pressed something on Harry's stomach and a picture popped up on the screen. "What is that?" Draco frowned.

"The baby." The healer chuckled, "I'm going to try and see if it's healthy, and what the gender is."

Harry chuckled, the thing on his stomach making him ticklish. "It tickles..." he laughed softly and held Draco's hand. He watched closely in the screen and tears pricked his eyes. "Aw, look at that..." he smiled.

"Well, I'm happy to say that you're having a very healthy pregnancy, Harry." The healer said, studying the images on the screen. "In all honesty, not many male pregnancies end... Well." She admitted.

Draco watched the screen and knelt down close to Harry again, "that's our baby..." He whispered, squeezing his hand.

Harry smiled, squeezing Draco's hand. "I'm glad to hear so. So, um, is the gender visible?" he asked softly, stretching his neck to see their baby better.

The healer fiddled around a bit, and then suddenly smiled. "I think you'll both be having a baby boy."

"Yes!" Draco exclaimed, "I knew it!"

Harry laughed, tears pricking his eyes. "Aw, look at you." he smiled and kissed Draco softly, happy about their baby boy. Now they could start thinking of names and such. "And we're not calling him some random name from your generation!" he laughed, looking at the screen and then back to Draco as the healer stared at the screen for a while before wiping off the gel and allowing him to sit up. Harry pulled his shirt and thanked him.

"We do not have random names!" He huffed. "We're named after stars." He grinned, "Because that's what we are." He winked and kissed Harry's belly.

Harry laughed, walking off to the fireplace after the healer gave him some vitamins and they returned home. "My godfather was named after two stars." he grinned once they arrived home, the same stinging sensation making him a bit frightened, but he didn't show it.

"Pureblood thing." Draco shrugged and pulled Harry close to him. "But, since he won't be pureblood I'll allow you to pick a name." He grinned and kissed him softly.

"You're pureblood, and I'm half-blood." Harry reminded himself and sighed. He sat on the couch again, taking off his shoes. "We can give him two names." Harry smiled and made room for Draco on the couch.

"Harry, you realize I hadn't forgotten the fact you still haven't come with me to tell my parents about their soon to be son-in-law and grandchild?" He drawled, sitting down next to him.

Harry sighed. "I feel that if I tell them, something bad will happen..." he mumbled softly and curled on the couch, stroking his stomach gently.

Draco sighed and let his head fall back. "But Harry..." He said softly. Then stood up and shook his head, "never mind." He muttered and went to the bathroom and started the shower. He understood Harry wasn't particularly fond of his parents. But Draco hadn't seen his mother in months because he couldn't bare seeing her and not telling her the truth when she asked if he was seeing anyone. He was upset, to say the least.

Harry looked at the bathroom door and got up, walking towards it and getting behind Draco. "I'm not comfortable in telling your father, but if you want to, we can tell your mother..." he mumbled in his ear.

"No." Draco said stubbornly. "We won't tell them." He muttered and pulled away from Harry.

"Dray..." Harry whined and grabbed his hand, yanking him backwards. "Please, don't be like that..." he mumbled sadly.

"Harry," he started, turning to face him. "I've done anything and everything I can to make sure you're happy, and comfortable." He said. "All I asked, was for you to go to my parents house and smile. But you won't. I haven't seen my parents in six months Harry. Half a year! I know they aren't the most amazing pair of people but they're my /parents/ and they deserve to know." He stopped, blinking tears away furiously. "I had to lie to my mother and tell her I was seeing some bloke named Damien the last time I saw her." He ran his fingers through his hair and gestured for the door. "Will you please leave me alone for a bit." He said softly, turning his back on Harry again.

"At least you have parents." Harry mumbled under his breath. He looked at him stiffly, turning around and leaving him, closing the door behind him. His eyes were filled with tears as well as he went to the bedroom and slammed the door furiously behind him. He sat on the bed, curling under the bed sheets and crying silently. Draco was right. He was being selfish as hell, but he was afraid. He'd never experienced anything like this before, and he was extra careful with everything.

Draco finished his shower and was about to enter the bedroom, but he paused and took a step back. For the first time in ages, he didn't feel like seeing Harry.  
He pulled on his boxers and grabbed and extra blanket from the hall cupboard and went to make himself a bed on the couch.  
Maybe he was being a complete prat. Honestly? This time he didn't care. He decided tomorrow he was going to go to the Malfoy Manor and tell them everything, with or without Harry.

Harry didn't fall asleep that night, too worried and too alone. He hated fighting with Draco, especially when it was such a reason. He stood up around 1 am, accio'ing the phone book and calling at Draco's parent's house. The problem was that when Narcissa picked up the phone sleepily and talked sweetly, Harry stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Who is it at this hour?" the woman asked again.

"It's Harry. Harry Potter."

* * *

"Draco Malfoy!"  
Draco jumped in fright and fell off the couch in fright. "F-father?" He asked, shocked.  
"Oh get up." Lucius snapped, eyeing his son's apartment.  
Draco scrambled to his feet, "what the hell are you dong here? How do you even know I live here?" He asked, bewildered  
"Your fiancé called your mother." Lucius replied coldly, just as Narcissa appeared next to him.

"Go and get dressed." Lucius ordered.

Draco hurried off to his bedroom. Once the door was closed he rounded on Harry, "what the fuck did you do?! What were you thinking! It's 2 in the morning! Have you lost your mind?!" He almost yelled.

Harry looked up, putting the phone down and swallowing heavilly. "I told them... everything. I couldn't wait until morning, okay?! You were mad about not seeing them, and from as I hear they're downstairs!" Harry protested, biting his lip lightly.

Harry got quickly dressed and got up. "You were so pissed off, but the sooner I told them they apparated straight here." he mumbled.

"It's two in the fucking morning and you just told them their son is dating their long time enemy." He whispered gripping Harry's shoulders tightly. "What in Merlin's name were you expecting?"

"Son?" Narcissa smiled, looking around.

"Draco!" Lucius barked.

Draco grumbled and pulled a pair of trousers and a t-shirt on. He had not missed his father.

"Come meet your in-laws then." He muttered holding the door open for Harry.

Harry gulped, following him out of the bedroom and walking down the hall to the living room. "Uh... hi..." Harry mumbled awkwardly when he saw Draco's parents again, holding his stomach and really just used to the movement.

Narcissa smiled, seeing them both in the living room. "There he is." she smiled, moving to hug Draco and then hugging Harry as well. "You gave us quite a scare with that call." she said softly.

Draco eyed his parents. "You're okay with it." He asked his mother, then looked over to his father. "But you're not."

Lucius remained silent. And Draco looked at his mother for help.

Narcissa nodded. "_I_ am okay with the fact that you've chosen this relationship, though your father still insists it's the worst idea you've ever had." she said softly.

Harry sighed, holding Draco's hand. "So, you won't change your mind even if I tell you it's a boy?" he asked softly, stroking over his stomach. He knew Lucius would find it weird, but didn't he want an heir? Well, he'd get one.

Lucius had been trying to change Draco since he had first come out to them in his fifth year. He had tired discussion, yelling, silent treatment and even death threats. He had even mentioned the fact to Bellatrix, who had been livid and tortured the boy in his sixth year. That, was not something he was proud of. But nothing had worked.

Draco was still... _Gay_.

And here he was in a rubbish, muggle apartment with none other that Harry bloody Potter who he was planning on _marrying_.  
That was it for the Malfoy line.  
Of course, Narcissa had told him about the pregnancy. But honestly, even if the child didn't die during birth, it would probably end up being a _girl_...

"Father, are you even listening?"

Lucius snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the sound of his son's voice. "Excuse me?"

"We're having a son, father." Draco repeated.

Lucius stared at Draco, then slowly fixed his eyes on Harry. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, we checked today." Draco answered for Harry.

Draco watched in amazement as his father's entire demeanor changed.

And suddenly he was being _hugged_.

"F-father, wha-" Draco spluttered, patting his father's back awkwardly. They never _hugged_.

"I'm sorry Draco." Lucius murmured.

Draco's eyes widened, "you're... Sorry?" He asked weakly.

"For not accepting you." Lucius explained and pulled away. "I was looking out for our family's name... Not my _family._"

Draco stared at his father and then looked away quickly to hide the happy tears that had spilled down his cheeks.

"Oh don't _cry_" Lucius rolled his eyes, before hurriedly blinking away his own tears and held out his hand to Harry. "Welcome to the family."

Narcissa knew how stiff and stubborn Lucius always was. He'd never accepted Draco for who he was, and for all he knew he wasn't happy with the boys marrying. But when Draco repeated that they were having a son, he hugged Draco.

_Hugged_ him.

And then offered his hand to Harry.

Narcissa couldn't be more proud of her husband.

"I uh... I don't know what to say..." Harry mumbled. He smiled softly, giving him a screenshot he'd actually gotten from the healer which Draco never had the time to see because they fought, and he showed it to Lucius, showing a perfectly healthy male baby.

"You're amazing and wonderful and I love you and I'm so sorry." Draco whispered in Harry's ear, wrapping his arms partly around Harry's belly as his parents gushed over the picture. "He hugged me. _Hugged_ me." He breathed.

Harry smiled, pulling him to a tight hug. "Some news in one night, hmm?" he grinned, poking Draco's nose. "You jerk, you never trust me." he mumbled and kissed his cheek, seeing it wasn't appropriate for a good snog now.

Narcissa smiled brightly and held back her tears as she hugged them both. "Make me proud." she whispered, kissing both their foreheads. Well, they had their blessings to their marriage. And to their _son_.

* * *

It was 3:30 am by the time his parents left with orders for them to visit for dinner tomorrow.  
"Harry?" Draco looked at him shyly, "can I share the bed with you again?" He asked hopefully, biting his lip nervously.

Harry raised an eyebrow, looking at him. "You yelled at me twice, and took your pillow and slept on the couch, and you think I'm letting you come up that easily?" he asked, his brow still arched. "Fine." he mumbled, stalking off and waiting for him to follow.

Draco grinned and grabbed his pillow, following Harry like and eager puppy. "Baby I love your waddle." He teased, the quickly regretted it. Damn. Now he was going to be back on the couch.

Harry turned around, glaring at him. "Couch." he only said, pointing at the furniture and leaving down the hall, going back to the bed and fuming. "You'd expect him to have grown up, and he acts like a puppy." he mumbled as he lay down on the bed.

Draco groaned, "aw Harry I was kidding, you look amazing and I love you." He tried desperately, hovering at the bedroom door.

Harry looked at the door frame, sighing. "Last chance." he warned, making room for him, having taken off his shirt and stroking his stomach gently.

Draco scurried over and crawled into the bed, still fully clothed. "You're such a nice Gryffindor." He grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, because I'm brave enough to let you slither-in." Harry winked, stroking his stomach to calm their son who was kicking at the sound of his father's voice.

"Ohhh har har har." Draco snickered and kissed Harry's belly. "Hello baby." He said, rubbing his belly. "Thank Merlin you have a penis, kiddo, or granddaddy would be reeeeally mad at me." He kissed his belly again.

Harry gasped, feeling another kick which hit his ribs hardly and apparently reached Draco. "Control your son, he's killing me with that kicking..." Harry sighed, rubbing his stomach over the area where their son kicked. "And yes, it would've been your fault if he was a girl, it's your sperm that defines if he's got a penis or a pussy." Harry chuckled, teasing him, It was actually true.

Draco snickered, "I have, masculine sperm." He laughed. "Oi, stop hurting your daddy. You live in him, be bloody nice about it." He scolded, rubbing Harry's sore spot.

"Thanks, that helps." Harry teased and pulled Draco closer. "Don't you ever yell at me again, Malfoy." he scoffed, pushing his chest but not really pushing him away.

Draco's smiled faded and he nodded seriously, "promise I won't. I'm sorry." He whispered and kissed him. "I was just upset." He mumbled lamely and kissed his nose.

"Yeah, and look what you made me do. I called them in the middle of the night, purely out of guilt and just told them everything." Harry mumbled and pouted. "You were mean, Draco." he pouted.

"And my father hugged me and shook your hand." Draco pointed out with a smile. "See? It worked out." He kissed his cheek. "I'll give you a make up blow job?" He offered with a snigger.

"You offer sex to earn my apology?" Harry laughed. "Fine, but I need a favor. Find me some massage oil or lube and spread it on my stomach. It felt really good." he grinned, making his offer. Whenever they fought, there was make-up sex. And he loved it.

Draco grinned, "I'm on it!" He said and disappeared out of the room and appeared with lube and massage oil. Draco squeezed a bit of the oil on his hand and rubbed it between his hands, warming it up before he began spreading it on Harry's stomach.  
"I feel like we have an audience with baby." He laughed.

Harry grinned, fixing his position and pushing off his low pyjama pants. "It feels better than you could imagine." he chuckled, propping himself on his elbows and watching Draco. "You know, this will help to fix my mood. When I'm stressed, a good orgasm from my fiancée is all need to be happy again." Harry smirked, gently stroking Draco's hair, his free hand resting on the side of his stomach.

Draco grinned and moved his hand over Harry's chest, paying special attention to his nipples before he moved back to the bump. "Baby's calmed down." He noted as he began rubbing the inside of Harry's thighs. "Lie down and relax." He grinned.

Harry moaned softly, relaxing completely as Draco rubbed his inner thighs. "Dray..." he moaned softly, wanting to push off his boxers as well.

Draco grinned leaned over a bit and pressed his lips against the material that was hiding Harry's growing erection, not stopping his hands from rubbing his thighs. "Good?" He asked softly.

Harry moaned softly again, his hips bucking up to his mouth lightly. "Brilliant..." he moaned.

Draco decided Harry was ready and slowly, teasingly, he began lowering his boxers. "Nice to see your manhood hasn't been effected." He purred, running his fingers down Harry's member.

Harry moaned softly, his cock hardening from Draco's touch. "It wouldn't have been affected, love, my hormones are at their limits." he grinned, still stroking the side of his stomach, where their son was curled on one corner.

"I can honestly say I have never given a pregnant man a blowjob." He laughed, "and I have had to give... a few oddballs considering my past job." He rolled his eyes and ran his tongue over the head. "So please tell me if I need to stop." He said and took the tip in his mouth.

Harry's chuckle was cut by his moan. "No you won't stop... It feels great..." he moaned softly. He had to return him the favor somehow, but didn't know how.

Draco smirked before taking Harry all the way in his mouth, carefully relaxing himself so he didn't gag, and hollowed his cheeks sucking slightly as he slowly moved up and down.

Harry moaned satisfied, figuring out a way he could return the favor. He moaned and gently moved his hand in Draco's hair, seeing the blond already erect.

After so little action, this was amazing.. He realized after a few moments that he was properly not going to be allowed to actually shag him. He rolled his eyes inwardly and picked up the pace on Harry, loving the moans he was able to draw from his lips.

"Draco... Draco, I'm so close..." Harry moaned softly, his hand still in Draco's hair. His balls tightened and he knew he was reaching his orgasm soon.

Draco let out a low moan, adding vibration as he moved his mouth up and down Harry's length.

"Draco!" Harry gasped, coming deeply in Draco's mouth, his hips bucking up.

Draco caught all of it and sucked him clean and slowly pulled away and grinned at him. "So am I forgiven now?"

Harry chuckled. "Mm, I need to return the favor, but you're forgiven." he grinned.

"You have a baby inside of you, you don't need to repay me." He laughed, kissing his thighs.

"But I want to. I can still move my hands." Harry grinned, pulling Draco upwards and letting him lie next to him, moving his hands between Draco's thighs, turning softly to his side.

Draco gasped softly, "okay I changed my mind. Do continue with your idea of repaying me." He said quickly.

Harry grinned, slipping his hand in Draco's boxers and gently palming him. "You like it?" he grinned and began stroking him, squeezing and curling his hand.

Draco closed his eyes and nodded, "a lot. Merlin, faster, please." He whimpered, arching his back slightly.

Harry smiled, adding more pressure and moving his hand faster, kissing him gently. "Draco, moan for me." he purred.

Draco obliged gladly and let out a low moan, biting down on his lower lip.

Harry stroked him faster, loving to hear him moan like that. "Are you close?" he purred in his ear.

Draco moaned in reply and nodded quickly. Finally he managed to find his voice, "y-yes." He breathed. "Don't s-stop."

"Cum..." Harry whispered, stroking harder and faster than ever, loving the sound his hand was making as it slapped against Draco's skin.

Draco moaned and gripped the sheets hard as he went over the edge. He came hard in Harry's hand, and was left panting. "F-fuck." He breathed, opening his eyes to look at Harry. "Much better that doing it myself." He grinned.

"You've been jerking off without me?" Harry asked, looking at him a bit hurt. It had been one month since they'd had sex, Harry being too afraid with his weight to do more with Draco after reassuring they could have sex.

Draco laughed and shook his head, pulling Harry into a heated kiss. "No love, I meant, I was planning on doing it myself before you offered."

"Oh..." Harry mumbled, sighing softly. "Well our audience is satisfied with the moans." he chuckled, rubbing his oiled stomach.

Draco grinned and put a hand on Harry's. "Hell, if that's his lullaby, I'm not complaining." He chuckled.

"I love you." Harry chuckled and snuggled happily closer to him, soon falling asleep and holding him stomach protectively.

"Sleep well, Harry." He murmured, pulling the blanket over them both and kissed Harry gently. "You too, nameless one." He added, rubbing Harry's belly.

Harry slept peacefully, and their son didn't move at all in his stomach for the rest of the night. Maybe he had needed an orgasm as well to calm down. Just maybe.

* * *

**TBC, and sorry for taking so long, read the A/N at the top to see why this took so long. **  
**Read and Review? it'd be greatly appreciated. ^w^.**  
**~Venustus**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: School began, I had a busy schedule, shit happened, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! *party* So, as I was editing, I figured I haven't saved the whole thing yet, so I'm back to saving chats and editing. D: I have edited until chapter nine, and I'm really sorry the episodes are sometimes too short or too long. :/ Anyway, with no further due, please enjoy!  
Read and Review! It means a lot to me and to my pen pal. :D**_

Warnings: Check the first chapter, but no further for this one. Nothing too strong. ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/places used. I only use them for entertaining purposes in my stories. :P

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**  
When the morning arrived, Harry woke up with a yawn and stretched his arms, fondly rubbing his stomach but noticing Draco wasn't sleeping next to him. "Dray?" he called, trying to wobble out of the bed.

Draco was lying on the kitchen table with a potions book in his hands. He needed to study if he was ever going to become a Potions Master.  
He sighed and closed his eyes. He missed Severus at times like this. Slowly, he drifted back off to sleep.

Harry got up, searching for him and finally seeing him sprawled all over the kitchen table. "Dray..." he chuckled and walked towards him, ruffling his hair. "Love, we have to go for lunch at your parent's house, remember?" he mumbled softly.

Draco groaned and opened his eyes. "You're going to have to try and flatten your hair..." He mumbled and poked Harry's nose.

"Get up from your lazy arse, I'm not dressing you if you don't get up." he sighed, trying to fix his crazy, always sticking upwards, hair.

Draco pouted, "I don't want to get up..." He whined. "What time is it anyway?"

"Twelve pm, come oooon..." Harry whined, trying to pull him but failing. "The lunch is in two hours, but you need to get prepared." he mumbled.

"Kiss me." He grinned and puckered his lips.

Harry sighed, pulling him and kissing him deeply. "Better?" he smiled.

He sighed, "not really. We need a new house. And don't get me wrong Harry, I love the fact you tried to help me out,. But I hate being a healer. I hate looking after whiny people all day." He sat up and stretched. "I think I may quit, and just focus on potions." He tilted his head to the side. "And we still need a name for our son."

Harry sighed. "I could tell you hated it. Luna can help you become a Potions Master. She knows people." he suggested softly, hugging him. "And, I thought of something... How about... Albus-Severus?" he smiled softly. He knew how much fond Draco was of his godfather, and Dumbledore was the first proper father figure Harry had.

"I don't want to become a Potions Master because I know people. I'm not going down my father's road... I actually want to _work_ for this." He said and chewed his lip, placing his hands on Harry's stomach. "Albus Severus." He repeated softly. "Why? You hated him? Sev, I mean." He said, looking up at Harry.

"He's your godfather, and the person you are looking up to." Harry explained.

Draco smiled and blinked back tears and rested his forehead on Harry's chest. "Albus Severus. The Albus name is a bit awkward after what happened in sixth year..." He winced.

"I know... One name overpowered the other one..." Harry mumbled softly, pulling Draco close. "James-Severus would be... too usual. I mean, my father was James, and my middle name is James…" he mumbled.

"We could come up with something new? My father has a book on astrology..." Draco suggested, looking up at him.

"How about... Severus-Orion?" Harry suggested softly. "Orion for... Sirius..." he mumbled sadly. He missed his godfather every day. Every single day he missed him and his parents.

Draco looked up at him and shook his head. "James Sirius?" He suggested. Harry deserved to use the loved ones he had lost as the child's namesakes, not him. Harry had lost a lot more people than he had.

Harry looked at him, stroking his stomach. "Tell you what... If he has my eyes, we'll call him James Sirius. If he has your eyes, we'll call him whatever you want." he suggested with a smile, pulling him close for a gentle kiss.

Draco grinned, "brilliant." He agreed and kissed his cheek before sliding off the table. "Let's go get ready then, shall we?"

Harry smiled, nodding as he walked towards their bedroom, pulling Draco with him. "I'm thinking of wearing something formal..." he mumbled thoughtfully.

"You should." Draco agreed. "Don't wear jeans. And only wear button up shirts. You should wear a robe too, otherwise you look too muggle." He explained and started the shower. "I'm not even going to _try_ and tame that hair or yours. We'll just make due." He added and kissed Harry's cheek. "Do me a favor and show your ring off." He grinned.

Harry tried to hold all the information as he walked to the closet. No jeans, button up shirt, cloak. "Should I wear a tie too? Or a bowtie?" he called, hearing the shower. He needed one too, actually. "Can I shower with you Dray?" he called afterwards.

"Leave the tie, it'll look like you're trying too hard. And, yes, you can shower with me." He replied. "Do I need to train you on pureblood etiquette by the way?"

"We have two hours, I'm a fast learner." Harry grinned, picking out some black pants and leaving them on the bed, walking towards Draco and getting in the bath with him. "Don't mock me because I look like a whale." he mumbled, taking of his shirt.

Draco chuckled, "do your shirts still fit you?" He asked. "If not you can get away with just wearing a comfy t-shirt and a cloak. Considering you're carrying the next Malfoy heir, I'm sure my father will overlook it." He grinned.

"I'm not that fat, Draco!" Harry pouted in a slight protest, hitting his arm playfully. He was only on the fifth month, his stomach was normal... Sort of. "I'll find something." he mumbled with a pout.

Draco laughed wickedly and leaned over to kiss him. "You look lovely. Anyway. A little Pureblood etiquette. Do not... Help yourself. Let the house elves do it. If there's anything you want or need, leave it to them." He explained. "Can you play piano? My mother loves piano, it would be nice if you could play. We could do a duet." He smiled. "Also, refrain from talking about muggle things, like movies and so forth."

Harry breathed all that in, nodding slightly. "O-kay..." he mumbled, undressing and getting in the shower. "I've come across house elves a lot of times, I know how they are... And I never had the chance to play the piano, the Dursleys didn't have one." he sighed.

"I started piano lessons when I was five, and dance lessons when I was ten." Draco shrugged, stepping back under the warm water. "Ballroom dancing I mean." He added.

"You were raised by purebloods, I was raised by muggles, the worst kind of..." Harry shrugged, moving under the water and getting his hair wet.

"Were they awful?" He asked softly. He realized he didn't know much of Harry's past and every time his uncle and aunt got mentioned, Harry would frown and change the subject. He never actually talked about it very much, so Draco remained silent and smiled, talking about something else to make him feel better.

"They believed that magic didn't exist and made my life living hell. Until I turned eleven I thought my parents were killed at a car accident. And I lived in a cupboard under the stairs..." he explained, mumbling softly. "It was hell, until I learnt about Hogwarts and magic." he sighed softly.

Draco's eyes widened. "So... You had no idea who you were?" He asked incredulously. "The entire wizarding world knew about the famous Harry Potter, except you." He shook his head in amazement. "That's insane. I hope you hexed 'em."

"I did not. Hagrid, though, gave a little pig tail to my cousin because he was eating the first birthday cake I ever got." Harry chuckled softly. "And then I saved his arse from the Dementors, almost losing my fifth year at Hogwarts... And while Sirius had escaped, I blew up my aunt and made her fly away..." he added, both sorrow and slight mocking in his voice. "And then my cousin said that he doesn't believe I'm a waste of space when they were leaving to be safe from Voldemort." he finished, reaching for the soap and wiping the corner of his eye slightly, washing himself slowly.

"Merlin." Was all Draco said, still taking it all in. "Well..." He said slowly, "at least your cousin tried to make amends." He pointed out and began washing his hair.

Harry smiled softly. "Yeah..." he mumbled softly.

Draco blew some suds over in Harry's direction playfully and flashed him a smile. "Smile for me."

Harry looked at him, chuckling softly and splashing some water towards him. "Wanna play, Malfoy?" he grinned and walked closer, snogging him before splashing water in his face and laughing playfully.

Draco laughed, wiping water out of his eyes before reaching over and began tickling Harry.

"N-No! Stop! Ahahahhahhah!" Harry laughed and tried to pull away from him, slipping on the soap accidentally and gasping as he fell backwards and hit his head on a tile.

Draco yanked him back up and examined his head worriedly. "Not one of my brightest ideas." He muttered and kissed Harry's head. "Are you alright?"

Harry rubbed his head and closed his eyes dizzily. "Make it stop..." he trembled, feeling everything around him spinning.

Draco gently pulled him under the water, rinsing the soap off of him. When Harry was clean he turned the water off and carefully led Harry out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him before quickly grabbing his wand and murmuring a quick healing spell. "Better?" He asked.

Harry whimpered slightly, clutching his stomach. "Don't do that again..." he breathed and took deep breaths. His head still spun and his stomach hurt. Something felt wrong...

"I'm sorry love." He whispered and kissed Harry's forehead. "Want me to get you something? Anything? Or do you want to lie down for a bit?"

"Lie down..." Harry breathed and stuttered to get outside, holding his stomach tightly and trying to walk. "S-Something's wrong..." he panted.

Draco bit his lip worriedly and helped Harry onto the bed. "What do you need me to do?" He asked desperately.

"N-Nothing..." Harry whispered, still clutching his stomach as he took deep breaths.

"I'll cancel the lunch with my parents." Draco said quickly. "You just... Breath."

Harry shook his head. "N-No, I'm fine... I can manage to get up, I'm okay... it was the shock, I promise..." he panted softly, stroking his stomach slowly.

"I'm really sorry Harry." He said, taking Harry's hand. "Don't strain yourself. God, I don't know what to do."

"Shh, don't worry." Harry whispered. "I'm okay, I promise." he said softly and stroked over his stomach.

Draco put a hand on his stomach and kissed it. "What about Phoenix? Or Scorpius?" He suggested softly.

"Phoenix, no... Scorpius though... What about Scorpius James?" he asked softly, leaning against him softly.

"With my surname or yours?" He asked, looking up at Harry.

"Both." Harry said softly.

"Scorpius James Potter-Malfoy." He chuckled, "if that's not a mouthful I don't know what is." He shook his head. "I like it." He added softly, placing his hand over the spot where his son was.

Draco frowned and lifted his hand, "what is it?" He asked, gasped softly. "Draco, don't..." he mumbled softly. His stomach hurt again.

"It hurts..." Harry sighed softly. "It's only the fall though, I'm okay." he mumbled softly.

Draco pursed his lips, "how can a fall where you hit your head affect your stomach? I'm going to call a healer..." He said, standing up and pulling a pair of jeans on and a black t-shirt.

Harry sighed and stroked over his stomach, waiting for Draco. He wasn't sure of what it was, but it hurt, and he was scared for their son.

Draco pulled on his sneakers and headed down to the fireplace. He flooed to St Mungos and walked up to the reception desk. "Excuse me." He said, and waited for the receptionist to look up. "I need a healer to make a house call, could you locate someone for me?" He asked.

The nurse there smiled politely. "I will fetch someone for you right away." she smiled and searched for a number, calling someone from the healers.

A young woman came down the hallway, running towards the reception. "Dr. Marks at your service, sir." she smiled, holding a bag with tools and things. "What's the problem?" she asked softly.

"My fiancé, Harry, slipped in the shower." He explained. "But see, the problem is he's pregnant, and now he's in pain..." He trailed off, leading the nurse over to one of the fireplaces. "Could you see if he and the baby are okay?"

The doctor smiled. "Don't worry, I'll check everything and he and your baby will be fine. This special case is all over St. Mungo's, I'll see what I can do." she said and walked through the fireplace with Draco. She knew he was worried, and slipping in the shower could cause anything.

Draco took a deep breath and nodded and floo'ed them to the little flat he shared with Harry. He walked back to the bedroom, "Harry, a healer's here to check you out." He informed him. "I'm going to write a letter to mother explaining why we won't be able to go to lunch." He said and disappeared out of the room.

Harry nodded and slightly moved in the couch.

"No, don't move." the woman told him, getting next to him and sitting on the edge of the couch. "How did it happen?" she asked softly, taking out a few medical instruments.

"We were showering... and Draco blew some bubbles towards me, and I splashed him with water, and when he splashed water back to me, I slipped backwards, trying to avoid it and I fell. It's just that... my stomach hurts, and it's a certain spot were the baby kicks... I don't know..." Harry mumbled, explaining what had happened.

The doctor thought for a while, examining his stomach and his head for a concussion and then she decided to take a look at the area he said it hurt. She did a few tests and smiled, nodding softly. "Everything looks fine, take some vitamins just in case and have lots of rest. And no emotional scenes and drama, okay?" she smiled and got up, packing her things and going to the room where Draco disappeared. She knocked gently on the door, waiting his response.

Draco tied the letter onto his owl's leg, then picked it up and let it off out the window before he turned his attention to the Healer. "Well? Is he alright then?" He asked, approaching her.

"I have both good and bad news..." She sighed and gestured him to sit down. "The good news is that they're both okay and healthy, and Harry didn't get a concussion. But the bad news is..." she said softly and paused.

Draco stared at her intently, "is what? How can there be bad news if they're both okay and healthy?"

"Draco, your fiancé mentioned that he had a certain pain where the baby kicked. The shack that the baby's in has been stretched out at the point, and I'm afraid that if the baby kicks there again a few times Harry may have a miscarriage, or maybe an early labor." she sighed softly. "I'm sorry, but it can't be fixed without harming either of them, and if the shack breaks both of them are in danger, even if he goes through a labor or not." she mumbled sadly.

Draco put his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. "How did that happen though? Surely it couldn't have been the fall? And I took Harry for a check-up just a few days ago when we found out the gender." He said, looking up at the healer again.

"Did anything happen before you got there? It seems new, I double checked it. The monitor that you saw the baby on doesn't give full details of the shack; it only shows you the baby." She said softly, sitting down as well.

Draco thought about it and shook his head, "no he never told me anything. Although, he did look like he was in pain after we floo'ed." He shrugged. "What's going to happen then?" He asked, "I either lose my son on my fiancé?"

The doctor sighed. "It's always difficult with male pregnancies, and half of them make it through the labor, but the baby is usually delivered a month or two earlier, and it may cause problems either to the baby's later life or either to Harry if he loses too much blood. I'll do my best to be with him when the time comes, but until then he needs lots of rest, no stress about anything, and I've given him some vitamins to make him stronger as well as the baby. That's all that can be done now..." she said sadly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Try to think of it alone for a bit, but don't worry him and don't tell him anything." she suggested.

Draco nodded sadly and closed his eyes. "Alright... Thank you for your time." He mumbled.

"If you need me, here's my card." She said softly, letting her card next to him and leaving the room. She went back to Harry, seeing he was asleep and she sighed, leaving a couple of small boxes with the vitamins, writing the instructions for them and leaving through the fireplace.

Harry slept soundlessly for the next three hours, having taking one vitamin after the doctor was there, and realizing it also was able to put him to sleep.

* * *

Draco would never admit to anyone he had just spent the last hours crying. He wiped his eyes and stood up and went to check on Harry. "Hey love," he whispered, noticing he was just waking up. "You okay?"

Harry sighed softly as he woke up, looking up at Draco and smiling. "Dray..." he smiled and rubbed his cheek. "I'm okay, yes. I got those vitamins the doctor gave me, and before I knew it I was alseep." he chuckled softly. He noticed his eyes were a bit red on the inside, but they didn't seem puffy nor swolen. "Are your eyes okay, love? You seem tired." he said softly.

Draco smiled and knelt down next to him and kissed his forehead, then each of his cheeks, nose and finally his lips. "I'm fine, pretty." He assured him, running his fingers gently through Harry's hair. "And you need all the rest you can get." He gave him a small smile and kissed him again. "I love you." He whispered.

Harry smiled up at him, kissing him deeply."I love you too." he whispered back and stroked gently over his stomach. "I'll get rest, I was sleeping for three hours straight. Did the doctor say anything more? She seemed so nice, and she offered to help me when the time comes." he smiled softly.

Draco shook his head, "no that was all." He lied, fighting back tears again. "Do you err, do you want tea or anything?" He asked, desperate to change the subject.

"I'd love some, yes." Harry smiled and stroked Draco's cheek softly. He stroked over his stomach gently and leant up, kissing him full on the lips again.

Draco smiled and slowly pulled away and walked to the kitchen. He got two cups out and turned the kettle on. He took two deep breaths and closed his eyes. He hated lying to Harry. Despised it.

Harry propped himself on his elbows and watched Draco with a smile, stroking his stomach softly. "You know these vitamins calmed me down." he said softly.

"Good," Draco smiled. "You have to tell me when you hurt again, okay?" He asked seriously.

Harry looked at him. "I will, but what's the matter? You seem so nervous." he asked softly, still stroking his stomach to calm their son who was swirling around his stomach.

"Nothing, I just worry about you." He said. "Male pregnancy is risky..." He trailed off.

"Dray, there's something that's stressing you out. Did you fight with your parents because we didn't make it for the invitation? We could go, I'm alright." Harry said softly, not hearing what Draco had said about male pregnancy.

Draco brought Harry his tea and kissed his cheek, "they haven't replied, actually. And I'm just worried about you and little one." He said, gently placing a hand on Harry's stomach.

Harry smiled and took a small sip from his tea. "Well, we're both fine but sleepy. I think I'm going to sleep for the rest of the night..." he yawned softly.

"Don't you want to eat first?" Draco asked, pulling Harry into his arms and hugging him tight.

Harry nodded negatively. "I'm fine. I'm not hungry." he said softly and hugged him back, sighing and nearly falling asleep. "Take me back to our bed?" he whispered.

Draco smiled and scooped him up bridal style and carried Harry to their bedroom. Carefully he placed him down on the bed and kissed his cheek. "Sweet dreams, love." He whispered.

Harry smiled, nuzzling against a pillow. "I love you." he whispered and soon fell asleep.

Draco watched him for a few minutes, then picked up the phone. Yes, he was really asking his mother to come 'round.

Narcissa heard the phone ringing right after they'd gotten the owl and she picked it up. "Draco?" she asked worriedly.

Draco walked out of the room and closed the door behind him quietly and slumped down on a chair. "Hello." He greeted her weakly. "Fancy paying me a visit?"

"What's the matter sweetheart? We just got your letter, is Harry okay?" Narcissa asked worriedly, walking to the fireplace, the phone still on her hand.

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but realized he couldn't without his voice breaking. "No," he finally replied in a small voice. "And there's nothing I can bloody do about it." He added miserably.

Narcissa paid attention to his words. "I'll be right there." she said strongly, closing the phone and informing Lucius she was leaving. She passed through the fireplace and soon she was at their flat. She didn't need to call for him to find him around in the house and she quickly walked towards him, sitting on the couch with him and hugging her son. "I'm here, darling.." she whispered, hugging him tightly.

Draco wanted to laugh out loud at how pathetic he must look, clinging to his mother like a five year old. But he was unable to stop the sobs. The last time he'd cried in front of his mother was when he had been tortured and given the Dark Mark by Voldemort himself. When he'd calmed down enough to speak, he repeated exactly what the healer had told him, about the complications happening with Harry. "I can't lose him" he finished miserably.

Narcissa pressed her hand over her mouth while Draco spoke, not wanting to make any sound. She kept stroking his back to make him calm down when he was crying and now that he was calm, she was about to cry. It was terrible, terrible to even think of losing either Harry or the baby. "And there's nothing they can do?" she breathed. "Oh Draco..." she said softly, pulling him back in her arms and stroking his back. "I'm sure there must be a way... They just don't know it yet, because it's a rare case..." she mumbled and stroked his hair.

Draco let out a pathetic little mumbling sound. "Harry doesn't know." He whispered. "He thinks everything's fine. Gods, I hate lying to him." He added, sniffing and rested his cheek on his mother's shoulder.

Narcissa stroked his hair softly and kissed the top of his head. "If the doctor said he can't get stressed, then don't tell him. It's better to let things just… work their way." she whispered softly in his hair, holding him close. "If you believe in him, he's going to make it. We won't let him go, neither of them." she said strongly, hugging him firmly.

Draco nodded, hugging her back. "Reckon dad could pull some strings and get him the best healers, if it comes to that?" He asked hopefully.

Narcissa nodded with a smile. "I'll talk to him about it and we'll get him the best healers and medi-wizards." She said.

Draco smiled slightly and nodded. "We're naming him Scorpius James." He informed his mother softly and looked up at her.

"Oh, that's a lovely name." Narcissa smiled and brushed his hair softly, wiping his tears from his eyes as she pulled away from the hug. "He's strong, I know it. He won't go away that easy." she whispered reassuringly and stroked his cheek.

Draco sniffed and nodded, "I really hope not." He whispered. "I really love him." He confessed, closing his eyes tightly.

"Shh, Dragon, I know you do..." Narcissa whispered softly, pulling him back in her arms and using the name she only used to call him when he was really upset or when they were fighting. "You won't lose him, you'll see." she said softly.

"Thanks mum." He whispered, smiling slightly and hugged her back. "Dunno where the hell I'd be without you." He admitted and smiled at her.

"You wouldn't be alive." Narcissa grinned and stroked his hair. "Now, go wash those pretty eyes, and get back to bed with Harry. He needs rest, but also you. No matter what the healer said, you know he's capable of going through it." she said softly and kissed his forehead, stroking his arm softly and casting a glamour spell on him so he didn't seem like he had been crying.

Draco smiled at her. He doubted he'd ever be able to put into words how much he appreciated her. "You're going to be a grandmother, how old do you feel?" He teased and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for coming." He added, standing up. "I'm scared to let Harry use floo again, why not you have dinner round here tomorrow instead?" He suggested.

Narcissa chuckled. "I'm no older than 42, but I feel like 60." she smiled. "I'll talk to your father, we'll be here." she added with a small nod and stroked his hair once more, getting up as well and heading to the fireplace.

"See you then," he waved as she disappeared and smiled to himself. He felt tons better as he headed to the bathroom and washed his face before heading back to bed with Harry.

Harry was curled on one side, hugging a pillow and wincing every time their son kicked, hating the back pain.

"Hey pretty." Draco whispered and kissed his temple. "You okay?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair.

Harry sighed slightly and opened his eyes, looking at Draco. "Your son is determined to break my ribs and my back..." he mumbled sleepily, rubbing over his stomach. "He shouldn't be kicking so much, and yet he wants to get out and won't let me sleep." he sighed.

"Aw baby." He cooed sympathetically and sat down next to him. "Should I get you a pain thingy?" He asked.

"Painkiller, yes..." Harry mumbled and snuggled in Draco's arms. "And get me something to eat, he's probably starving." he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Draco nodded and kissed his lips softly. "Mmm pancakes?" He offered.

"Yay." Harry chirped and kissed him back, his stomach growling loudly from hunger.

Draco laughed and kissed his nose, "I'm on it." He said and got up. He headed to the kitchen and began getting the ingredients out, humming softly to himself.

Harry purred delighted and cuddled the pillow close, already smelling the delicious pancakes Draco was making. He smiled and stroked lovingly his stomach, putting on some music on a disc and relaxing.

Draco came back a few minutes later with a plate of pancakes for them both. "Food is here!" He sing-songed.

Harry slowly got up, leaning back against the pillows and smiling. "Aw, thanks love." he smiled, resting on the pillows and leaning over to kiss Draco softly.

"See I'm not that useless, I can make pancakes." He smiled proudly and passed Harry his plate. "I don't care if you don't like them, help my ego and pretend." He smirked and sat next to Harry.

Harry laughed and took the plate in his hands, taking a pancake and nibbling on it, smiling satisfied. "They taste so good..." he smiled proudly and stroked Draco's hair softly.

Draco wriggled happily, "yay." He said and kissed Harry's cheek. "I invited my parents over for dinner tonight, considering we couldn't make it today." Draco informed him.

Harry smiled. "That's brilliant, I wanted to apologise to them for not going." he said as he finished his fist pancake, licking his fingers and then taking another one. "Merlin, I'm so hungry... That's why Scorp was complaining..." he chuckled and began eating the second one.

"Scorpy." He smiled and kissed Harry's tummy. "I wonder if he'll look more like me or you." He mused.

"I bet he's going to have your hair. Hopefully not my eyesight though..." Harry chuckled, soon finishing a third pancake, feeling like he hadn't eating the second one, and moving the fourth one. "These are really good, Dray." he praised and stroked Draco's hair fondly.

"I can see that." He laughed and handed his own, which he hadn't touched, to Harry. "I'm not really hungry."

Harry looked at him. "No honey, eat." he smiled and pressed the pancake back towards him. "You have to, you made these." he smiled and made him eat.

"I'm good," he shook his head and lay down. "You nom, I'll sleep."

Harry giggled and poked Draco's nose softly, eating the last pancake and sighing satisfied, happily curling with Draco and sleeping.

"Love you," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Harry and drifting off himself.

Harry smiled and fell asleep as well, snuggling closer and drifting off.

* * *

Draco woke up before Harry and sat up, quickly checking him all over as gently as he could. He let out a sigh of relief when he found nothing wrong and gently kissed Harry's cheek. "Morning, love."

Harry smiled and woke up. "Hi..." he whispered and leaned up to kiss him, stretching his hands out. "Did you sleep well?" he smiled.

Draco nodded and smiled, "did you?" He asked, giving Harry another kiss.

"Mm, it was a delicious and relaxed sleep." Harry grinned and responded to the kiss eagerly, pulling Draco closer. "I've missed your touch." he whispered against his lips.

"Hmm, what dreams did you have?" the blond teased, sucking on his lower lip playfully.

"That you were covering me in Maple Syrup and were licking me." Harry moaned softly and looked at Draco lustfully, kissing him deeply.

Draco purred and kissed him back. "Sticky." He grinned and kissed down Harry's neck, then ran his tongue back up to his chin. "How many more months till I'm allowed to fuck your brains out? I-I mean, till our baby's born." He grinned wickedly.

"F-Fuck..." Harry cursed, arching to his touch. "Four, we're only on the fifth month... Although something tells me Scorpy won't let me keep him that long, he's going to want to jump out in two months." he chuckled.

Draco concentrated on giving Harry a love bite so he wouldn't notice the fear in his eyes when he said that sentence. "Mmm," he hummed against his skin.

"Why, do you want to fuck me that much?" Harry purred, moaning from the love bite.

"Fuck yes," he looked up and winked at Harry. "I want you all night long. Preferably with handcuffs and such. And chocolate." He purred, kissing him again.

"Dray, don't get me turned on, we have audience..." Harry mewled desperately and arched to his touch.

Draco laughed and ran his hands down Harry's body. "You didn't stop me last time." He grinned, brushing over Harry's crotch.

"Dr-Drayy..." Harry mewled again. "Please, no..." he whined, trying to pull away. He didn't want to have sex, or any other kind that would cause him to arch his body too much because he was afraid of hurting the baby.

Draco chuckled and kissed his jaw. "I'll make tea while you control your breathing." He laughed and kissed Harry's temple before sitting up and scooting over to the edge of the bed.

Harry took deep and sharp breaths, thinking of other things to drop his mid-erection, sighing when it dropped. "Okay..." he mumbled and closed his eyes for a moment.

Draco was in a surprisingly good mood and was humming happily to himself as he made Harry a cup of tea. He didn't make one for himself. The thought of eating and drinking anything made him feel queasy.

He took the cup back to Harry and grinned, "better?" He drawled.

Harry growled. "You prick, teasing me that way when you know I can't fuck my eyes out on your cock because I carry _your_ heir." he mumbled and took the tea, sipping a bit.

"You're cute when you're angry." He teased and kissed his nose. "Technically he's a Potter heir too." He pointed out. "We're going to have a rich baby.

"He better be worth it, don't you dare turn me on like that again." Harry growled and sipped his tea angrily.

Draco chuckled, "I love you too, sweetheart." He rolled his eyes.

Harry glared at him. "I swear, once I recover, I'm going to..." he growled but stop, feeling another kick. "Scorpy, daddy's talking, can you please not? I was going to say fuck his pretty cock, what did you think?" he sighed and rolled his eyes, stroking were Scorpius had just kicked.

"See? He doesn't like it when you shout at me." Draco pouted and rubbed Harry's belly. "Daddy's being a whiny bitch 'cause he can't shag me while you're in there." He explained to Scorpius.

Harry felt Scorpius changing again and watched as his bump moved left and then right, before settling back in the middle. "He heard you alright." he sighed.

Draco smiled and kissed the bump. "Cutie, I can't wait to hold you." He murmured.

"Four months, Dray. The time will fly and he'll be here sooner than you think." Harry smiled and stroked Draco's hair.

"That's what I'm worried about." He whispered and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

* * *

**TBC, Chapter Six will be up next Tuesday the least. :D **  
**Read and Review! **  
**It means a lot to see some critisism under my stories. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Oh my goodness...  
I have no idea how much I have to apologize. I hate it when authors don't post the next chapters of a story, and it pisses me off terribly when I check every other day and they haven't posted... Pretty much what I did though, huh? :/  
I have been really busy and I was constantly writing small, unfinished, stories that I will not post (personal mostly) and I just couldn't get over the fact that me and AccioWolfstar have stopped to the elevnth chapter and haven't written ANYTHING else. ;-; I'm so sorry, we'll get around to writing, but I'll try and post the next few chapters during the next weeks. We are writing sequels and stories realted to this, and she's thinking of posting those on her account, so I'll let you know about it when she begins posting.**_

Warnings: Language, mostly, and some mature/adult material for this chapter. More warnings in the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever, the characters/places used in this story, besides OC's.

Have fun reading, sorry for holding this chapter a hostage for almost a month. Thanks for being so patient with me. xoxo

Read and Review? Means a lot to me and AccioWolfstar. :3

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Draco double checked, then triple checked everything to make sure the flat was spotless and the food was almost ready. He also made sure Harry was as close to perfection as he could ever get -excluding his bloody hair.

It was all rather odd considering just last night he had been sobbing on his mother's shoulder.

Draco waited impatiently, and finally his parents were there. "Father," he greeted him with a hand shake. "Mother," he smiled, giving her a hug.

Narcissa smiled brightly and hugged Draco tightly, moving to hug Harry as well.

Harry smiled brightly and shook Lucius's hand as well and they were soon being lead to the living room.

"Oh, you've made it so lovely for today, honey." Narcissa cooed, stroking Draco's hair.

Lucius rolled his eyes at his wife's cooing and surveyed the room.

Draco watched his father nervously and finally Lucius gave a nod of approval. Draco could finally relax., "great! Brilliant, err, food's not done yet, so you can sit here." He gestured to the lounge. "Harry'll entertain you while I finish up." He flashed Harry a grin before disappearing into the kitchen.

Harry glared sweetly at Draco and sat down, ignoring the 'entertain' comment.

"So, how is the… baby?" Lucius asked, trying to hide his slightly uncomfortable position as he said the word baby. He still wasn't fully excited with the whole idea of a male being the carrier of his grandson, but he would try and accept it in time.

"Good, good. Scorpius seems really healthy, and he keeps kicking and changing positions." Harry smiled politely.

Narcissa sat down on a couch with her husband and smiling as well. She hadn't told anything to Lucius, and perhaps she should've.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Scorpius?" He queried, smiling slightly. "Draco's choice I'm sure." He said, placing his cane down next to him.

Harry nodded. "Scorpius James." he corrected him. "That is if he has Draco's hair. We had firstly decided on the eyes, but the hair color is a better option." he chuckled softly.

Lucius was about to comment on Harry's hair, but stayed silent when he caught the glare Narcissa shot him.

"Holy mother of fuck!" Draco yelped, ripping is hand away from the pan he was pulling out of the oven and cradled it against his chest. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Draco, Malfoys do not-"

"Swear! Yes! You come here and burn your hand father and let me hear what you have to say about it!" Draco snapped, cutting him off. "Besides, I'm going to have Potter in my name too soon."

Harry shuffled in the couch. "Do you need help, love?" he called.

Narcissa stopped him and got up. "I'll help him, you can sit here." she smiled and rushed to Draco. "Let me see." she said softly, taking out the pan and leaving it on the table, asking for Draco's burnt hand.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "He's nineteen and he needs his mother to take care of a burn." He muttered, shaking his head.

Draco pouted and held out his hand, which had already started to blister.

Harry laughed softly. "He's going to be a great father though. Scorpius knows his voice and he's super protective over him, he keeps kicking me whenever he hears Draco... Like now." he sighed and rubbed softly his stomach, trying to calm Scorpius down.

Narcissa smiled and cast a quick healing spell, helping him with the food. "How's Harry?" she asked silently and looking at Draco worriedly.

"Fine, actually." Draco replied softly. "Scorp keeps kicking him, mostly when I'm around, and his back hurts but nothing major really." He informed her as he began dishing up the food.

Lucius couldn't help a small smile at that. "I presume you're both looking for a bigger house?" He asked, looking over at Harry.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, we are. This flat is small for a baby, and as soon as Scorp is here, we'll move. We should've done it earlier, but I wasn't really okay..." he explained.

Narcissa smiled. "There's nothing to worry about then. The healer was only seeing the usual, of what happened to others. Harry's different." she smiled reassuringly and helped him with the plates.

Lucius nodded, "you could stay in the Manor." He suggested. "There is an entire wing that goes unused with it's own kitchen, lounge, study, three bathrooms and three bedrooms." He explained. "And besides, when you're both at work, I'm sure Narcissa would adore looking after the baby." He added. "The offer's open... Think about it." He finished.

Draco nodded, "hey, he faced the Dark Lord how many times? If he can beat him, I'm sure he can handle a baby." He said, trying to convince himself.

Harry smiled. "That'd be brilliant, thank you. I'll talk with Draco, see what he says." he nodded.

Narcissa smiled. "He also came back from the dead." she reminded him. "He can definitely handle a baby." she reassured.

Lucius nodded, "of course."

Draco grinned, "true." He nodded and paused to kiss her cheek. "Thanks mum. Hungry?" He laughed, taking the plates to the dining table. Narcissa offered to help with the dishes and plates, smiling as they set them down to the table and everyone joined in.

Harry smiled, looking at Draco. "I am!" he chirped and got up.

Draco laughed, "you are _always_ hungry." He rolled his eyes, setting the table.

Harry grinned and poked his nose as he helped with the dishes, smiling at Narcissa who brought the food. "He's been in the kitchen all day, he wouldn't let me do anything." Harry chuckled, seeing Lucius coming to the table as well.

Lucius observed the food; roast pheasant with various dishes of vegetables which all looked lovely, if he had to be completely honest. "I must say I'm impressed, considering you were brought up with House Elves waiting on you hand and foot, this is surprising."

The corners of Draco's mouth twitched upwards and he gave a slight nod, accepting the praise before he sat down. "Well, I hope you enjoy it." He said.

Harry sat next to Draco and held his hand, smiling proudly at him. "It's gorgeous, my love." he whispered in his ear lovingly.

Narcissa was sat next to Lucius, smiling proudly for both her son and his fiancé, actually liking the changes she was seeing in her son. She could easily admit that Harry was a good change for him.

Lucius summoned the bottle of elf-made wine he had brought and popped it open before he filled everyone's glasses and sat down. He picked it up and looked at Draco, "a toast to my son-" he looked over at Harry, "and my son-in-law."

Draco grinned and picked up his own glass, "cheers."

Harry didn't mean to offend him by not picking up his glass, and with a smile he just did it. "Cheers." he said with a smile, placing down the glass again.

Narcissa quickly understood the message and got up, saying she forgot something, bringing back some water for Harry with a smile.

"It wasn't necessary, Ms.-" Harry tried to say but she cut him off.

"It was. We need you and your baby to be healthy." she simply said and sat back down.

Draco tapped his wand against the glass, charming the water red. "There, now you don't feel left out." He smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Harry chuckled and thanked him, drinking some water and smiling. "Let's begin, shall we?" he smiled, after the wine problem was settled and Narcissa nodded.

When they finished, they talked a bit more, Narcissa helped with the dishes and Harry sat on the couch again, sighing softly. Everything had gone fine, and Lucius seemed pleased. Narcissa finished soon and they were gone in the blink of an eye, saying how lovely the meal was.

Finally, Harry found himself nestled in Draco's arms after this long day. "It definitely went well." he smiled, kissing Draco slowly and stroking his stomach lovingly.

Draco hummed softly and rested his cheek on Harry's head and closed his eyes. "You were lovely. I love you. Thank you." He said sleepily, putting a hand on Harry's stomach as well. "Scorpy enjoy it too?" He asked.

"He was really glad to taste all these wonderful things his daddy made." Harry whispered lovingly, kissing the top of Draco's head and hugging him close. "I love you too, and you don't need to thank me. Your mom was brilliant, and your dad seemed to be calmer than usual. When I told him we're naming him Scorpius, he almost hugged me." he chuckled softly and stroked Draco's hair lovingly, closing his eyes as well.

Draco grinned and held back a laugh, "I suppose he's just glad we're not naming him something mundane like..." He paused, thinking about it. "Jeff." He finished with a shrug and an eye roll.

"My mum's great." He replied softly. "Even though she's a Pureblood, she still has a heart." He said. "I hope I can bring up Scorpius like that. I refuse to hit him when he cries." He stroked Harry's stomach gently. "I don't know how my father could bare hitting me," he smirked, "I was adorable."

Harry looked at him in shock. "He... he hit you?" he breathed. He knew Draco had been tortured by his aunt when he was 16, but he had no idea that his father would be so violent to an infant! "Draco, this is serious. You were just a baby that needed food and attention and love, how _could_ he hit you?" he gasped, pulling Draco in his arms and hugging him tightly, suddenly worrying about what Lucius had suggested. "We need to find a place to live soon. We can't take Scorpius back to your old house, I can't let him like this..." he said frightened.

"Aw love..." Draco kissed his cheek. "I wasn't a _baby_, I think I was three. I was playing outside and I fell, scraped my knee. It was bleeding and such and I started crying. Ran inside to my parents... Father looked me up and down and hit me. Lesson number one, Malfoys do not _cry_." He said. "Mum took care of me when he'd left," he smiled, "kissed me and loved me and all that."

Harry stared at him. "That's ridiculous, Draco! He hit you!" he protested and hugged him tighter. "You were already hurt and he hit you." he mumbled sadly. "I don't care how nice he is now, our son is not staying there. Nor are we, we'll find a place of our own. He suggested we could go back to your old house, but I don't want to." he whimpered slightly, stroking his stomach protectively and curling close to Draco.

"It's just how it is, love." He assured him, "I turned out okay... Sort of." He winced, then sighed. "But Harry, it'll be so much easier if we move to the Manor... There are House Elves, and my mother's help will be greatly appreciated I'm sure..."

Harry cut him off immediately. "No." he said, shaking his head. "We're staying at our own home, and I don't want a house elf to take care of our son. She can come and visit us along with your father and see the baby, but we're not going to the Manor." he insisted.

Draco nodded and fell silent, fiddling with a loose thread on his trousers. "Okay." He agreed quietly.

"Dray..." Harry whispered and made him look at him. "We need to start our own life, you can't be attached to your old home forever. We can visit them whenever you want to, but I can't stand the fact that he beat you." he mumbled softly and stroked Draco's hair the way he'd seen his mother do it.

Draco laughed humorouslessly. "You make it sound like I had a horrible childhood. I really didn't... I got everything I wanted, as long as I followed the rules. I admired my father so much... I wanted to _be_ him. I wanted to be able to command the respect like he did, to be admired and envied." His nostalgic smile slipped away and he lifted his sleeve, revealing the grotesque black mark on his arm. "And I got it. And trust me, it's not all it's cracked out to be." He stared at the mark for a while. "I didn't have an ideal childhood. I had to meet a lot of expectations, being the Malfoy heir. But... It wasn't all bad." He murmured and kissed Harry's cheek. "That being said, I don't want to push that on our son. So I agree. We'll find our own place."

Harry sighed, hugging him close and pulling his sleeve down. "I love you, and no matter what the hell you've been through, we're making our family and our own choices now. We're together, and we will make Scorpius grow up into a beautiful man." he said lovingly and hugged him.

Draco smiled and kissed his lips softly. "Hell yes we will. With our DNA? He'll be the walking embodiment of perfection." He grinned.

Harry laughed softly and kissed him back lovingly. "I love you. He'll be gorgeous." he smiled, stroking his stomach.

"Come on." He chuckled, standing up. "Let's go to bed." He suggested, taking Harry's hands and pulling him to his feet.

Harry smiled and nodded, getting up with him. "Let's sleep." he said and followed him to the bedroom happily. He was glad to have him next to him. Draco was perfect...

"I was thinking, we take one of those muggle car things, and go to the park tomorrow." Draco suggested, helping Harry undress. "You need some fresh air. I know an empty one, that way muggles won't have a freak out at the sight of a pregnant male, and wizards won't take our photo."

Harry smiled and nodded. "That's a great idea." he said lovingly. "I love you, and Scorpy will hear all those new sounds and he will hear the birds and all... It'll be wonderful." he smiled.

"Scorpy needs to be born so I can coo over him already." Draco huffed and bent down to kiss Harry's belly. "Here that? Course you do. You hear everything, bloody eavesdropper."

Harry smiled brightly and chuckled. "He hears and feels everything I feel." he chuckled. "He'll be out soon enough, I promise." he smiled softly.

Draco grumbled and stood up again. "Not soon enough." He pouted.

Harry pulled him quickly back to the bed. "Stay here." he whispered.

Draco smiled and pulled Harry next to him. "alright." He whispered and kissed Harry's temple. "Let's sleep." He suggested and cuddled against Harry before closing his eyes.

Harry snuggled on him and closed his eyes as well. "Night love..." he whispered softly and curled closer. "I love you." he breathed, stroking Draco's cheek and then his own stomach. "Both of you." he smiled.

* * *

Draco woke up surprisingly early. He checked the time; 6am. "Merlin." He muttered and looked over at Harry, who was sleeping soundly.

He slid out of bed and quietly walked to the bathroom and had a quick shower before returning to the room to get dressed. Then he got out a piece of parchment and wrote Harry a note:

"_Harry,  
I'm going shopping, we need a few things. I'll be back soon love. Don't do anything stupid.  
I love you.  
-Dray_"

He left it on Harry's side table and left the room before apparating to Diagon Alley.

Harry woke around 9 am, stretching out and reaching blindly for his blond lover. He ran his hand over the blankets and opened his eyes, seeing the blond wasn't there. He got a little panicked but soon found the note and read it. "Yeah, as if I could do anything stupid." Harry mumbled to the note and left it on the bedside table, getting slowly up and walking to the kitchen. He made himself breakfast, smiling as Scorpius moved happily in him from the smell and thought only of the pancakes with chocolate he was making, and soon he was eating all alone on the kitchen table. He sighed, already missing Draco and after he finished he went to take a shower.

Draco came back with his hands full of bags and headed straight for the kitchen. He re-packed the cupboards and put the bags away before he noticed the dishes in the sink and presumed Harry was awake. He smiled and peered into the bedroom - nothing.

He knocked on the bathroom door before slipping inside. "Morning, sleepy head." He greeted him cheerfully.

Harry was holding the soap at the time, rubbing slowly over his stomach as he'd found it was a very enjoyable thing to do and it had gotten him a bit aroused. He heard Draco's voice and yelped, turning around and opening the curtain slightly. "Where have you been?" he chuckled and washed off his hair and body.

"I went to buy food and what not." He paused, "then I went looking at houses." He said casually.

Harry smiled and looked at him. "Did you find anything good?" he grinned excitedly.

"Yes." He smiled, "two places actually, a house here in London, and then a cottage in..." He paused, studying his nails. "I'll leave that as a surprise. Get dressed and I'll take you."

Harry smiled and washed off completely, getting out of the shower. "I was having such a nice shower." he teased and got out, curling in a towel and smiling at Draco. "I'll go get dressed, no Apparition!" he warned and rushed off to the bedroom.

Draco smiled and followed him out, "nope. No floo either, I got one of my dad's people to drive us around. It's brilliant, the car's kind of like the Knight Bus."

Harry got dressed quickly, wearing his favorite red shirt. "Let's go then." he smiled, stroking his stomach happily, whispering that he'd continue the massage later.

Draco smiled and took his hand and led him out of the house and gestured at the black car, which looked a lot like a limo. "Taa-daa." He grinned and opened the car door for Harry. Once he was in, he got in himself. It was a _lot_ like a limo inside. "Like it?" He winked at Harry.

"It looks like a limousine..." Harry mumbled, dazed from the leather seats and the large car. "Oh, that leather feels so good..." he whispered to his ear.

Draco smirked, "glad you like it. I bought it." He laughed and leaned against Harry. "Take us to the London house." He ordered the driver.

Harry chuckled and snuggled close to him, sighing as the driver took off and got them at the 'London house'. He smiled when the car stopped, holding Draco's hand as they got out.

It was a normal little terrace house on the outside. Draco pulled him along and opened the door, ushering him in. It was, shockingly big on the inside. Almost three times the size it should have been. "Isn't magic wonderful?" He mused. "There are six bedrooms. What we'd do with them all, I have no idea." He laughed. "There's also four bathrooms, lounge, dinning room and a decent kitchen." He informed Harry, leading Harry through the bottom half. "And there are two floors." He pointed upwards.

Harry was looking at the house in awe, not knowing how to respond or what to say. "D-Dray... It's huge..." he mumbled. "We can surely make one the office room, and the other two the kids' rooms, and one our bedroom, and that leaves us with two more... What are we going to do with so much space?" he mumbled, still in shock and looking around shocked.

"I need a Potions room. And we could have a library?" Draco suggested. "Do you like it?" He whispered.

Harry shushed him and walked around, gasping at the large kitchen and looking at the fireplace, practically jumping from corner to corner and looking around gasping. "I love it." he whispered when he got back, smiling brightly. "But it's too large, honey, can we afford it?" he mumbled.

Draco nodded, "sure we can, but... I want to show you the other house first, yeah?" He smiled and kissed his nose.

Harry nodded and kissed him full on the lips. "Scorpy loves it." he grinned.

Draco grinned and took his hand, leading him out to the car. This one was either going to go very well, or horribly wrong. "Next house." Draco ordered.  
He chewed the tip of his thumb nervously as they made their way to Godric's Hollow.

Harry wasn't paying attention to the outside but his hand clenched around Draco's hand when he looked, his heart feeling like it fell from his chest. "Draco..." he whispered sadly.

Draco kicked the driver's chair and they slowed and pulled over to the side. "See... I thought it would be nice... To have Scorp where you were born... And... We could be part of the community." He looked down at his lap for a moment, then looked up at Harry, "I'm sorry, this was either going to make you happy or sad, and it's the latter obviously. Let's just go home..."

Harry shook his head, leaving Draco's hand and stepping out of the car. "It's just... I haven't been here since the war..." he mumbled, looking around sadly. He'd missed it there, but he'd nearly gotten killed. He shivered at the thought of the snake at his parent's house. "Let's go to my old house." he said, getting back in the car and closing the door.

Draco waved a hand at the driver, "go on, you heard him." He said before turning his attention back to Harry. "Are... You upset with me? For bringing you here?" He whispered.

The driver took off and Harry shook his head. "No, I'm not upset with you. This place has so many memories..." he mumbled silently and leaned against Draco until they were outside the old Potter residence.

Draco looked out of Harry's window at the building, then at Harry. "Want to get out and see it?" He asked softly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Harry nodded softly and pushed the door open, stepping out slowly and waiting for Draco. To muggles this house was invisible, but to him... It was his past. Dark and depressing, broken and abandoned, with signs that said "We support Potter." on the number of the house. Harry took a deep breath and walked slowly towards it, feeling like a hand was squeezing his heart.

Draco bit his lip nervously, focusing on Harry. "Love maybe this isn't a good idea... Let's go home, yeah?" He suggested, pulling Harry gently back to the car.

Harry shook his head, pulling his hand away from Draco and walking closer. "Give me some time." he whispered to the blond and looked at the broken house. It was even worse from when he was getting attacked in there. He wanted to go in, but he was too afraid and too sad to think of more than his parents. He absently stroked the sign of the number and the things that had been written, sighing softly. "This place's a mess..." he mumbled softly.

Draco sighed and moved to stand next to Harry. "Well, it was blasted by thee most evil wizard in wizarding history." Draco pointed out, gazing at the house - while was more like rubble now.

Harry sighed, leaning against Draco. "Why did you find a place here?" he whispered and hid in the crook of his neck. "It brings back so much pain and memories..." he whimpered softly, closing his eyes and holding back his tears.

"Well, this morning it seemed like a good idea." He mumbled.  
"Mr Potter! Mr Potter" A new reporter called and hurried over to the pair. Before Draco could react, there was a blinding flash as their photo was taken.  
"Oh fuck." Draco grumbled

Harry was about to respond and when he heard the voice of the reporter he immediately covered up his eyes. "Who the hell are you?!" he protested angrily. "And why are you chasing me outside my old house, is there anywhere I can go without being chased by you people?!" he shouted, grabbing Draco's hand and leaving quickly, getting in the limousine and barking at the driver to take off.

Draco sighed as they began their drive back home. "Well, that's going to be all over the papers tomorrow." He rolled his eyes and fixed his gaze moodily out of the window.

Harry sighed, curling on Draco. "I'm sorry." he whispered, hugging him tightly and curling in the fetal position, closing his eyes.

"So am I. That was stupid of me." He sighed and put an arm around Harry, "I'll give you a massage when we get home? And a hot bath?"

Harry sniffled and nodded softly. "Yeah, that would be nice." he whispered. He curled closer in Draco's lap, resting his head on him and sighing, sniffling and wiping his eyes slightly. "I shouldn't have gotten out, we didn't even see the house..." he whimpered.

"We both know we wouldn't have moved there, love, so there's no point." He said, trying to reassure Harry.

"I wanted to see the house, Dray... No matter how many memories there are here, they are my past, the things that made me stronger. I was only a bit shocked, it's nothing. I'm more worried about tomorrow's daily prophet..." Harry said, reassuring Draco it was okay, but still being worried as hell and sniffling lightly.

Draco sighed and nodded, "alright... Tomorrow, okay?" He said and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "I love you." He smiled. "And... Alright, I can't think of anything good to say about the Prophet."

Harry nodded softly and curled more in his arms. "Take us home." he whispered and closed his eyes.

Draco nodded and directed the driver back home. He led Harry out of the car and thanked the driver before pulling Harry inside. "Bath first?" He asked. "Or bed?"

"Bath..." Harry whispered and leaned on Draco for support.

"Love, are you okay?" Draco asked, concerned and looked down at Harry. "Have you taken those vitamins?"

Harry shook his head. "I feel dizzy." he breathed and held his forehead. He had forgotten completely about the vitamins.

Draco bit his lip and led Harry over to the couch and sat him down. "Lay down on the couch for a bit, until you're feeling better, okay?" He suggested before going to fetch the vitamins and handed the right dosage to Harry. "Get those in you then."

Harry took a deep breath and took the vitamins with some water, drinking loads of it and moving his hand to leave it to the table, his arm trembling slightly. "It was too much..." he whimpered."The pressure, the nervousness, the stress..." he breathed and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

Draco bit the tip of his thumb and quickly left the room and pulled out the number the nurse had given him and called it. He may be over reacting, but he'd rather be safe than sorry.

Harry lied down on the couch and soon was calm, taking deep breaths.

"Hello, Dr. Marks here." the doctor said cheerfully on the phone when she picked it up.

"Hello, Dr. Marks, it's Draco Malfoy. You were here a few days ago for Harry, he's pregnant... Anyway, I wanted to know, do you have any tips on how to calm him down if he does start to stress?"

The doctor smiled. "Mr Malfoy!" she said cheerfully. "Yes, of course, if he does have a stress or panic attack you can give him some calming draughts, if you have any, and also some chocolate and blankets would help. Is he doing okay?" she asked politely, giving him her advice.

Draco nodded, "right okay. I can make some calming draughts, so that's fine. And he's a bit dizzy right now, and he hasn't been taking his vitamins."

The nurse sighed. "You should make him take them, they will help a lot! And if he feels dizzy, try making him some stomach calming drinks, like tea or some mountain herbs. Definitely not from a factory, he needs pure ingredients, okay? Good luck." she said softly, kind of worrying about them.

"Thank you." Draco said before he ended the call and returned to Harry's side. "Love, I'm going out to get you some things that should help, okay?" He murmured, running his fingers through Harry's hair comfortingly.

Harry nodded, shifting lightly and holding his eyes closed. "Okay." he whispered, taking deep breaths.

"I love you, I'll be back soon." He promised and kissed Harry softly before standing up again and apparating to Diagon Alley.

Harry nodded frantically, taking deep breaths and quickly kissing him back. "I love you too." he whispered and watched him apparate, sighing and closing his eyes again, thinking of happy things so he wouldn't panic.

The blond went straight to the Apothecary to buy a few vials of calming and sleeping draught. Then he headed to Rosa Lee Teabag's, praying they had some of the herbal tea Harry needed. He came back quickly and went straight to the kitchen. He made Harry a cup of herbal tea and took one of the sleeping draughts and another of the calming draught and returned to Harry's side.  
"Right. First things first..." He said and carefully helped Harry sit up, before handing him the calming draught. "Drink that first." He instructed.

Harry got up slowly, taking the calming draught and drinking it obediently. "I love you." he said softly after drinking the draught, stroking Draco's hair lovingly.

Draco smiled and handed Harry the tea. "This should settle your stomach." He explained, kissing Harry's cheek fondly.

Harry nodded, drinking it slowly. "I'm not okay, am I?" he whispered frightened. He could tell something was not okay with him.

"You'll be fine." Draco whispered, gently wrapping his arms around Harry, careful not to spill his tea. "When you've finished that, you can have a bath if you want, or you can go to bed. I got you a sleeping draught as well."

Harry nodded. "I want to go to sleep." he mumbled, sipping his tea quickly.

Draco sighed and nodded, helping Harry off the couch and leading him to the bedroom. After helping Harry in bed, he handed him the vial. "There you go." He murmured. He was a bit put out, to be honest. He was getting lonely with Harry forever being asleep. Maybe he'd invite Pansy over.

Harry nodded and looked at him. "Invite some of your friends over. I promise it will be over soon." he whispered, as if he was able to read his mind. Maybe he was after all, they've learned each other's expressions.

Draco smiled and kissed him softly, then proceeded to cover his face in baby kisses. "I love you." He cooed and smiled, "sleep well love."

"I love you too. We both do. He's going to be here soon, I promise." Harry whispered again and curled on his side, having finished the sleeping draught and falling asleep quickly.

Draco smiled and stayed with Harry for a bit, stroking his hair and watching him sleep before sighing and standing up. He picked up the phone and called Pansy.

Pansy picked up the phone and panted. "Hello?" she breathed.

Draco smirked, "Pansy, hearing you pant is so damn attractive." He teased. "Do I even want to _know_ what you're doing?" He asked, collapsing on the couch Harry had vacated.

Pansy groaned, still panting heavily. "Dray, what d'you want? You're calling in a kind of personal moment here." she breathed.

Draco sniggered, "fuck that, come here. I'm lonely." He demanded, then added, "pretty please, Pans?"

Pansy groaned again. "I'm kind of busy, Draco!" she snapped. "I'll be there in 5 minutes." she said, accidentally moaning while still on the phone.

"Urgh. Minx." He said, laughing and ended the call. He had witnessed too many of Pansy's... adventures, to be affected by them anymore.

Pansy let the phone drop, finishing what she had started before Draco called. She got up, running to the shower and quickly washing before dressing up and apparating. "Do you have to do that every damn time?" she laughed as she landed in the living room.

"Well if you weren't having sex all the damn time we wouldn't have that problem!" He laughed, holding out his arms for her.

Pansy laughed, hugging him tightly. "I wish I was being fucked, but no luck. I don't have a boyfriend like you. But I guess a girl can dream, right?" she grinned and poked his nose. "How are you?" she smiled.

"As if not having a boyfriend ever stopped you." He teased. "I drift between being bored out of my mind and stressed to the point of tears." He informed her and rolled his eyes. "Harry's pregnant, did you hear?"

Pansy's mouth dropped. "No, I did not hear! Draco Malfoy, you should've told me first!" she said, slapping his arm playfully. "When did you find out, a couple of weeks ago or so?" she smiled brightly. Blaise and Theo hadn't told her anything.

Draco scratched the back of his awkwardly, "actually, he's almost 6 months into it." He confessed. "I thought Theo would have told you by now!" He said quickly.

"That sneaky bastard! He told me nothing!" Pansy exclaimed. "Wait a second... That's why Blaise went all crazy about smoking in the party!" she protested. "Why haven't you told me, you prick?! I'm your best friend, that's great news!" she laughed and hugged him tightly.

"I've been too busy fucking looking after him." He laughed, pulling her onto the couch with him. "And yes, that would be why Blaise went mental."

Pansy sighed. "Potter's been driving you mental since you got together, Dray." she laughed. "Where is he?" she asked, looking around.

"Sleeping. He's always sleeping." He whined, resting his head on her shoulder. "And I haven't had sex, for five months. Five. Months, Pansy." He groaned and dropped his head onto her lap. "Stupid baby." He mumbled.

"Hey, hey... Relax." Pansy mumbled, stroking his hair softly. "Five months huh? Don't you jerk off, or at least jerk off with Harry?" she asked lightly. "And the baby isn't stupid, once it's here you'll turn into a puddle of goo every time you see it. And I'm sure Harry will want to have sex like crazy, right after he's recovered from the c-section." she smiled.

Draco sniggered and sat up again, "I know, I'm just complaining. And no, he yelled at me last time because I'm not allowed to get him excited." He pouted. "But hell I'm not risking it, he has a tear, in the-" he paused, trying to think of the word. "Pff. I can't remember. The shack thing that the baby's in? So...The baby -who is going to be named Scorpius if he's blond, by the way- will probably be premature. I haven't told Harry, I don't want him to stress."

Pansy looked at him. "Oh that's bad..." she sighed, hugging him tightly. "Sorry to hear that, have you talked to a doctor about it?" she asked. "And he yelled at you because you offered him sex when you know he can't. I bet he wanted to ride you a couple of times and just couldn't. Do you ever consider he may be feeling bad about his body?" she asked.

"Yeah it's, I have her on speed dial now." He admitted sheepishly then fixed her with a look, "are you trying to make me feel bad? Because it's working."

"Sorry, sorry. But you're both so passionate to each other, and you're being mean right now. Besides, you can ask him to jerk you off, right? I don't think he'll say no." Pansy said softly, laughing slightly.

"I said sorry!" He argued. "I was an idiot today too." He mumbled glumly. "I took him to Godric's Hallow. Why? I have no idea." He said and looked at her, "gods he looked so sad I felt like I'd murdered a kitten." He said, covering his face with his hands. "And then a stupid reporter took our photo and I bet you it's going to be _everywhere_ tomorrow with comments about my family."

Pansy smiled. "I'll go bring something for us to eat, put on whatever movie you want." she grinned and ruffled his hair, trying to make him feel better.

Draco grinned, "you're the best." He informed her and got up, walking to the TV cabinet to search for a DVD for them to watch.

Pansy smiled and searched in the cupboards, finding some Nutella and grabbing two spoons and a box of biscuits. "I know that I am." she smirked and sat down, knowing how the blond loved eating Nutella with her.

"I would pick a horror, but I've known you long enough to know you scream like a bitch and will wake up Harry." He laughed. After a minute he rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand, "I'm a wizard, what the hell." He cast a silencing spell on the bedroom, so he could still hear Harry, but Harry couldn't hear them and picked up Nightmare on Elm street.

Pansy glared at him. "Now you're just being a prick, Draco. You know I hate horror movies, I brought you Nutella and you go and pick a horror movie!" she protested.

Draco grinned wickedly, "but Pans it's so much fun watching you get scared," he laughed. "Okay, okay. Only because you brought Nutella." He started at the DVD collection, then groaned, "oh gods, you pick one."

Pansy grinned and picked out an adventure movie. "I didn't pick the Titanic, I know how you hate it. I picked Indiana Jones, okay? It's adventure at least!" she laughed and put the DVD in.

He sighed dramatically, "fine fine." He agreed and sprawled out on the couch. "Titanic makes me want to commit suicide." He said dryly and moved his legs so she had enough room to sit down.

Pansy smiled and put on the movie, pressing the play button and smiling as she sat back on the couch, grabbing a biscuit and digging it into the Nutella. "Oh Merlin, that's great..." she purred, closing her eyes. "Haven't had Nutella in a while." she informed him, raising her shirt and showing him her flat stomach. She'd been on a special diet, and now she wanted to dig into the Nutella and swim.

Draco whined and wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap so he could have some too. "You have a stunning body, Pans, as if you honestly need to diet." He rolled his eyes and dipped his own biscuit into the Nutella.

Pansy chuckled. "You always said that, Dray." she laughed, letting him reach the Nutella and snuggling in his arms as always. She always had loved their relationship, since they were closer than if they were brother and sister, and she knew Draco like the palm of her hand.

Draco snorted, "because it's true. Honestly, would a vain prat like me have ugly friends?" He drawled, giving her his best smirk.

Pansy laughed softly and snuggled closer. "I bet you'd never want anything to do with ugly people, you always went after the charming ones. Blaise is handsome, Theo is handsome, apparently I am as well." she laughed and ate another biscuit.

Draco laughed and slid a hand under her shirt, placing it on her tummy. "I wouldn't say you were handsome, but plenty other words come to mind." He grinned and have her a big kiss on the cheek.

Pansy laughed, shivering at his hand. "Your hands are frozen, take them away." she whined. "And thank you for the compliment, but really it's not necessary." she laughed softly.

Draco sniggered and pulled his hand away and went back to eating Nutella covered biscuits. "Well shit, I've missed the beginning of the movie." He realized, turning his attention to the tv screen.

"Too late now, you were too busy with me." Pansy smirked and dipped two biscuits in the Nutella, making a sandwich and eating them with a groan. "Oh I love Nutella..." she almost moaned, focusing on the movie.

Draco laughed, "spread it on one of your sex toys and I bet you'll orgasm twice as hard." He teased, watching her eat.

Pansy glared at him. "Shut up." she laughed and kept eating. "Besides, who would even want to clean me up after that? It'd be disgusting." she teased, watching the movie.

Draco ran out of biscuits and pouted for a second before proceeding to steal some of Pansy's. "Huh, I wouldn't mind." He smirked, turning his attention back to the TV.

Pansy raised an eyebrow, looking at him. "You've got a fiancé, and besides we're like siblings. You wouldn't." she said daringly, starring back at the TV.

Draco snorted and looked at her, "the sibling thing didn't faze you in fourth year when I shagged you." He pointed out with a smirk.

Pansy sighed. "I still am trying to forget that, Dray. You were bloody brilliant, but now I see you as a brother. Started seeing you as one when you rejected me for a prick." she winked.

Draco grinned and shrugged, "I like being shagged too, 'kay?" He laughed and kissed her shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, you were pretty wild yourself." He grinned

Pansy chuckled. "I was, wasn't I? Fourth year I snogged Granger, and then Blaise and then shagged you." she winked.

"See Granger's alright. But Merlin, Weasley? How did she end up with that?" He stuck his tongue out in disgust. Then he turned curious and looked at her, "so who was the best kisser?"

"The one who shagged me, obviously." Pansy winked. "Although Granger really knew how to snog, but we couldn't shag. We didn't know how to back then, anyways." she laughed.

"Aw, poor naïve girls." He teased and ruffled her hair. "I wonder if Harry knows about his little know-it-all friend snogging a Slytherin _girl_." He chuckled stuck his finger in the Nutella and began sucking it off.

Pansy laughed. "I bet he does. And she would go and blush whenever I touched her, geez... You were obviously the best." she winked again, watching him. "Now, you're Potter's." she sighed.

Draco sniggered and raised an eyebrow at her, "thought you didn't fancy me anymore?"

"I don't, but you shag so good." Pansy laughed, rubbing his cheek. "I don't fancy you, Dray. I'd never do that to you or Harry." she said reassuringly.

"How you boost my ego." Draco smirked and kissed her cheek. "Pans, I haven't a clue what's happening in this movie." He whined and shifted back so he was lying down and pulled her down with him.

Pansy laughed. "Ah, don't struggle, it's this guy searching for a treasure in a temple. Nothing too big." she laughed, curling close to him and lying next to him on the couch.

"Oh that's so interesting, way to pick 'em." He drawled and poked her playfully.

Pansy laughed. "Stop with the poking and watch the blasted movie!" she giggled and tried to pull away.

Draco laughed and pulled her close again and tried to focus on the movie, to no avail. He turned his head and focused his attention on watching Pansy instead.

Pansy glanced up at him after a while. "What?" she asked softly, her brown eyes meeting Draco's grey ones.

Draco failed to think before acting and before he knew it, his lips were pressed against Pansy's.

Pansy's eyes widened and she fell off the couch from her surprise as she pushed him away, landing flat on the carpet. "Draco, what the hell?!" she protested.

Draco would have apologized, but the site of her sprawled on the floor was far too comical and he cracked up. "Oh gods you look like a very flustered starfish." He laughed and propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at her bemused.

Pansy got up furiously. "Are you mad? What if he walks in and sees you kissing me?!" she protested again, sitting on the far edge of the couch, near Draco's legs.

"Aw, Pans-" he started and shifted over to her side and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, don't be mad at me?" He pleaded. "He wouldn't have anyhow, if it makes you feel better, he took a sleeping draught, he'll be out till morning." He explained and brushed a piece of hair out of her face gently. "Sorry." He said again and pressed a kiss to her neck before retreating to his side of the couch.

Pansy sighed. "Don't you bloody kiss me on the lips again." she mumbled and curled back to her previous position, resting her head on Draco's lap.

Draco looked down at her and smirked, "or what?" He drawled and leaned over and kissed her again.

Pansy slapped him this time. "Or I'll keep slapping you until you stop doing that." she growled.

Draco leaned back and pouted, rubbing his cheek. "You'd give in sometime." He huffed, crossing his arms and stared moodily at the screen.

Pansy sighed. "Would you go and kiss everyone besides Harry just because you want a shag?" she asked.

"No," he replied honestly in a small voice and ducked his head, chewing his bottom lip guiltily.

"It's fine, but I'm thinking about Potter all of a sudden, how he would feel." Pansy sighed.

Draco studied her curiously, "when did you grow up and begin to care?" He mused and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay. And I guess being alone made me grow up." Pansy sighed, kissing his cheek gently.

Draco nodded and stared at the tv blankly, not saying a word. He had no idea /what/ to say. "How long are you going to stay?" He finally asked, looking down at her.

"As long as you need me here. You seem better and less stressed." Pansy smiled softly.

"You're too nice. You should be horrible and tell me what a prat I am for kissing you." He mumbled and pulled a cushion over his head.

Pansy laughed, pulling the cushion away and looking at him. "Then I'd be lying, Draco, and I never lie to you." she grinned.

Draco eyed her, "you're trying to tell my I'm not a prat? Why?"

"Cause you're my best friend." Pansy said matter-of-factly. "Besides, I missed your snogs." she chuckled.

"We didn't snog, you fell off the couch and slapped me." He huffed, then smirked, hearing the words coming from his mouth were quite amusing. "You're useless." He teased.

"Oh, so you did want me to snog you?" Pansy grinned and looked at him. "Why don't you go snog your pretty sleeping boyfriend, hmm?" she teased.

"Forgive me Miss-has-to-please-herself." He retorted, poking her tummy and smirking back, her words not effecting him just yet.

"Well, for your information, when you called I was using my vibrator. You interrupted such a good orgasm." Pansy winked and poked his nose.

"I know, I'm a bastard like that." He grinned at her. "What if it was your mother calling you?" He laughed.

"Oh, I'd never pick up!" Pansy laughed. "And by the way, why did you have to interrupt me? I was having so much fun." she grinned.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "oh but you picked it up, knowing it was me?" He smirked. "I know, I heard." He laughed.

"Yes, I have your phone number written on the phone." Pansy laughed. "I was about to ignore you, but I thought I'd try and turn you on with my sexy breathing." she smirked.

"Breathing is an understatement, moaning and panting is more like it." He laughed, "minx." He teased.

"Shut up, if you had a vibrator stuck down there and fiddling to close it you would moan too." Pansy laughed and poked his chest playfully.

"Well I wouldn't know, would I?" He drawled, smirking at her. He sighed dramatically and tilted his head back, "this conversation isn't helping me."

"Why not? Are you getting horny?" Pansy laughed and looked at him.

Draco put a hand over her mouth, "shh" he whispered in her ear and laughed. "Not quite, but I might get there."

Pansy laughed softly, not really knowing what got into her as she leaned forward and kissed him deeply, rolling to get on top of him and making him lie flat on his back.

"Mmph," was all Draco could manage in response and he began kissing her back, his hands finding their way to her hips.

Pansy wasn't thinking as she kissed him heatedly, rubbing slightly against him as her hands tangled in his hair and she made a small noise in his mouth.

All logic had dispersed from Draco's head as he slid his hands up under her shirt, exposing her lower back. He pressed her down against him and moved his hips, letting out an appreciative moan against her mouth at the friction it caused against his groin.

Pansy gasped slightly, feeling as she was reliving her previous orgasm and slightly grinding her hips back against the blond, kissing him passionately. She hadn't felt him in so long, and she had missed him. The reason why she was making Draco cheat on Harry was nowhere to be found in her mind, lust taking over her as she moved her hand between Draco's legs, groping his groin and pushing his mouth open with her tongue, reminding him how good she snogged.

Draco bucked his hips upwards to meet her touch eagerly as he moved to meet her tongue with his own. His hands continuously inched higher until he realized they were now over her breasts. He smirked into the kiss, there was no denying she had grown since their last time.

Pansy moaned softly, sliding her tongue in his mouth eagerly and rubbing his crotch wantonly, her hips bucking forward as well. She was already panting, and was aroused as hell.

Draco scrunched his eyes closed. The tightness of his trousers was reaching painful, but he didn't want to stop her. He squeezed her breasts for a second, before letting one hand trail down her body to her backside, then down her thigh and back up and stopped at her crotch. He used the heel of his palm and pressed against her before he began rubbing her slowly.

Pansy gasped softly, immediately pressing against his hand as she eagerly rubbed his length from over his trousers, pulling slightly away from the kiss and resting her forehead on his. "Draco..." she moaned, grinding her hips and moving her hand under his trousers, smirking as she rubbed his length from over his boxers, teasing him.

Draco let out a low moan and he opened his eyes, looking up at her. He bit his lip, and closed his eyes again, trying to ignore the fact it was brown eyes and not green he was looking at and focused his attention on picking up his pace with his hand.

Pansy mewled softly, stroking him from over his boxers before realization hit her. What they were doing... where they were doing it, and why... She sighed as she felt Draco rubbing her harder and closed her eyes again, stroking Draco harder from over his boxers.

"Pansy... I can't do this-" he gasped and removed his hands and placed them on her shoulders and gently pushed her off him. He studied her and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "Fuck." He dropped his head onto her shoulder.

Pansy nodded and pulled her hands away from him, getting off of him. "I shouldn't have..." she mumbled and looked away. "I'm sorry, Dray... I'm just a needy whore, who ruins friendships..." she said and hid her face in her palms.

"No, pretty.." He said, pulling her hands from her face and kissed her cheek. "I adore you, you know that." He whispered. "It's my fault too." He mumbled. "I just... I just can't do this to Harry." He breathed.

Pansy nodded and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry for this... It's okay, we didn't do anything. Don't tell him, he's going to be devastated that you preferred me over him." she mumbled softly. "I better go now." she whispered, closing the DVD player and the TV.

Draco stood up and pulled her into another hug. "You're not mad at me? We're still okay?" He asked softly. He didn't think he could bare losing her over _this_.

Pansy smiled. "Of course we're still okay. I just think that it's not a good idea to stay around here tonight, because if I do, we will definitely not be." she chuckled, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. "Take care of your family, Draco. You have a new one now." she whispered in his ear and ruffled his hair, apparating away.

Draco slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor, closing his eyes tightly. What had he been thinking? His fiancé was in the next room, fast asleep and pregnant with his _son_.  
He opened his eyes and got to his feet, walking to the bedroom and slipped in, laying down next to Harry and watched him sleep. "I love you, I really do." He whispered, touching his cheek gently.

Harry couldn't wake up but as soon as he felt Draco's body warmth he crawled towards him and snuggled in his arms lovingly.

Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry. "Can you hear me?" He murmured. "Wiggle a bit if you want to wake up and I'll go get the potion." He said, stroking Harry's cheek softly.

Harry clutched on Draco, trying to wriggle and searching for more of his body heat. He definitely could hear him.

Draco kissed his lips, "I'll be back in a minute." He informed him, getting out of bed and heading to the lounge. He closed the curtains and began setting up candles all over the lounge and lit them. Satisfied, he moved to the kitchen and took out a box of cherries and strawberries and placed them in a bowl then took out a slab of chocolate and melted it into another bowl. He looked around the room, finding a vase, he charmed a bunch of red roses and took it all into the lounge.  
After setting everything up, he grabbed the sleeping cure and hurried back to Harry and carefully poured it into his mouth.

Harry felt the effects of the potion wearing off as Draco poured the counter potion in his mouth. He stretched and yawned, smiling at him. "Hey." he breathed, hugging him close. "What did you do this time?" he laughed, smelling the air.

Draco grinned and kissed his nose. "Come see." He said and took hold of Harry's hands and pulled him out of bed and led him into the lounge. "Taa-daa." He grinned.

Harry followed him and gasped at the sight of the candles, the chocolate and the fruit, smiling widely. "Are you the best fiancé or what." he grinned, kissing him deeply and wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him to their large black couch.

Draco smiled into the kiss. This felt _right_ he realized, breaking the kiss and looking into Harry's eyes. "I love your eyes." He breathed and kissed across his jaw and down is neck. "I am at your service tonight," he smiled, looking back up at Harry. "Anything you want, I'll do it."

Harry chuckled and smiled brightly at him, kissing him deeply. "You haven't talked about my eyes in a long time, and I'm the only one you look in the eyes." he grinned, kissing his nose and pulling Draco closer to him on the couch. "I love your kiss. So loving and romantic. Since you prepared all this, for once I'm returning the favor." he whispered in his ear, licking his lobe softly and moving his lips to his neck before seeing something and pulling away. "Draco, what's that...?" he breathed, seeing a lipstick mark on his neck.

"What?" He asked absently and wiped his neck and looked at his hand. "Oh," he shrugged, "I asked Pansy over while you were sleeping." He explained. "We were lying on the couch together; it must have smeared on me." He said casually. He was thankful lying came so naturally to him.

"Oh" Harry only managed to say, wiping off the lipstick with a napkin. "Tell her to be careful next time, if I catch her snogging you, we're not friends." he laughed softly and kissed Draco's lips deeply, too daft to suspect anything.

"Course." He whispered, trying to ignore the guilt that felt was beginning to make him feel sick. "Come on," he chuckled and grabbed the bowl of berries and chocolate and dipped a cherry into the chocolate and fed it to Harry. "Good?" He grinned.

Harry got up, munching on the cherry and smiling. "Delicious." he smiled. He could tell by Draco's look that something was bothering him, but he was too focused on the food to say anything.

Draco watched him, smiling slightly as his chewed on a cherry himself. "Did you sleep well at least?" He asked.

Harry nodded. "You drugged me, and Scorpius is still asleep and thankfully not kicking my ribs." he laughed softly, taking a strawberry and nibbling on it, dipping then his finger in the chocolate and poking Draco's nose, leaving a small chocolate dot. "You look adorable." he laughed.

Draco laughed and attempted to lick it off and failed. He huffed and stuck his finger in the chocolate and put a blob on Harry's nose too.

Harry laughed, leaning forward and kissing Draco's nose, taking the chocolate off and placing a small dot on his cheek. He laughed again, falling backwards on the couch and grinning, feeling Scorpius moving in his stomach once more.

Draco grinned and straddled Harry's chest. He smeared chocolate down his neck and licked it off.

Harry laughed softly, making Draco look at him and kissing him deeply, smiling slightly. "I love you." he smiled.

"I love you too." He purred. "Let's honeymoon in Paris?" He whispered, kissing his nose.

Harry smiled and nodded. "I'd love that. Or in Italy, Venice." he grinned and kissed him lovingly.

They both kept dreaming of their honeymoon and how perfect things would be when they got married. They just didn't know that life had other plans for them and their marriage.

* * *

**I will make sure the next chapter gets posted sooner. I am so terribly sorry for not posting, check the author's note. :/ **  
**  
Please leave a Review? It means a lot. **  
**  
Thanks for reading. **


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note: Fuck, I hate to do this...

I am terribly sorry for this, and I know a lot of you are going to hate me. When we originally wrote the story, we hadn't thought of any serious warnings, but now that I saw back on Chapter Seven, I regret posting this story...

Chapter Seven contains a very graphic scene that would litteraly scar you for life. I don't know how I managed to stay calm through that, but at the time me and AccioWolfstar wrote this, it seemed like the perfect thing to add up to their problems.

I noticed that one of my stories, a one-shot called "A couch and a tie" got removed because there weren't enough warnings about it, and it wasn't even that graphic.

I am terribly sorry and I hate doing this, but I will have to stop posting chapters. I will speak with AccioWolfstar, see if we can do anything about that chapter, otherwise, I'll have to take this story down.

I am so sorry. I did not know that this chapter was so close, and I do not want to damage any of you, or to trigger anything.

Therefore, there shall be no continuation for this story, until further notice.

Again, I am deeply sorry... :C

~VenustusLovesJames


End file.
